Sorry, You're Hurt Because of My Love
by dwiruhmana
Summary: Ken pemuda ringkih yang menyukai Leo anak teman orang tuanya yang sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu N sekretaris pribadinya Leo.Orang tua Leo dan Ken menjodohkan mereka. Ken sangat mencintai Leo dan mencoba berbagai cara agar Leo mencintanya. tapi sebuah kenyataan menampar Ken saat ia mengetahui jika Leo mencintai N yang ternyata kakak kandungnya sendiri. Keo,Leon VIXX
1. Chapter 1

TITLE :

Sorry, You're Hurt Because of My Love Chapter 1

Cast :

Jung Taekwon

Lee Jaehwan

N

Rate : M

Warn :

Yaoi,

Seorang pemuda berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit,dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang melekat pada hidungnya itu.

Cklek

Pintu kamar inap pemuda itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanit paruh baya yang menyandang sebagai ibunya. Wanita paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai Ny. Lee Nara itu menghampiri putra semata wayangnya dan menduduki kursi disebelah putranya itu. Ny. Lee memperhatikan keadaan putranya dari wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang kurus karena penyakit yang dideritanya yang membuatnya harus rela masuk keluar rumah sakit. Ny. Lee mengusap lembut puncak kepala putranya itu dan tersenyum kecut mengingat kondisi putranya yang selalu seperti ini dari putranya lahir hingga sekarang,tetapi Ny. Lee bersyukur karena putranya bisa bertahan sampai detik ini. Saat Ny. Lee termenung karena memikirkan kondisi putranya,sebuah katup mata bergerak tanda mata itu akan terbuka dan beberapa detik kemudian mata itu terbuka dan pandangannya langsung tertuju kepada wajah sang eomma yang sedang melamun.

"Eom-eomma " panggilnya lirih sambil melepas alat bantu pernafasan, Ny. Lee yang mendengar panggilan lemah putranya itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan memfokuskan retinanya kepada putranya

"Ken-ah kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang sakit sayang?" tanya Ny. Lee sambil membantu melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan sang putra dengan wajah yang sedikit kawatir itu. Ken yang melihat wajah eommanya itu hanya tersenyum samar

"Aniyo,eomma jangan kawatir pada Ken. Ken sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang" jawab sang putra. Ny. Lee yang mendengar itu merasa lega dan tersenyum manis kepada putranya itu dengan tangan kiri mengelus lembut puncak rambut anaknya dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam tangan kanan putranya yang tidak tertancap dengan infus itu.

"Syukurlah,eomma sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada mu Ken " ujar Ny. Lee

"Eomma Ken baik-baik saja, jadi eomma jangan terlalu kawatir kepada Ken. Lagi pula Ken sudah sering mengalami kondisi yang seperti ini kan? Jadi eomma jangan kawatir kepada Ken" timpal Ken dengan senyum kecil

"Ne, meski kau sering mengalami kondisi yang seperti ini tapi tetap saja eomma kawatir kepada kondisi mu yang seperti ini Ken-ah"

Cklek

Masuklah seorang dokter paruh baya yang selama ini menangani Ken sejak bayi beserta perawat yang mengikuti Dr. Kang.

"Kau sudah bangun Ken?" tanya sang dokter yang kini berjalan menghampiri Ken dan Ny. Lee

"Ne Dr. Kang" balas Ken

"Kalau kau sudah bangun,sekarang aku akan memeriksamu Ken. Apa kau ada keluhan Ken?" tanya Dr. Kang yang kini memulai memeriksa Ken

"aniyo" balas Ken dengan gelengan. Ny. Lee yang berdiri disamping kepala ranjang putranya itu hanya memperhatikan Dr. Kang yang memeriksa keadaan putranya itu.

"Keadaanmu mulai stabil Ken,terapi sulih enzim yang kemarin kau jalani memberbaik keadaanmu. Dan kau juga harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu. Arra "jelas Dr. Kang setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan pasien tetapnya itu. Ny. Lee yang mendengar penjelasan Dr. Kang menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum senang.

"Ne,aku akan menjaga kesehatanku. Dr. Kang apa besok aku sudah boleh pulang ?" tanya Ken penuh harap,jujur saja Ken sebenarnya tidak menyukai berada di rumah sakit tapi karena kondisinya yang mengharuskan ia sering berada di rumah sakit maka ia harus rela sering berada di rumah sakit.

"Ken meski keadaanmu sudah stabil tetapi akan lebih baik lagi jika kau pulang 2 atau 3 hari lagi" jawab Dr. Kang. Ny. Lee yang melihat tingkah putranya itu hany tertawa kecil karena Ny. Lee tau bahwa putranya itu sebenarnya tidak suka harus tinggal lama-lama di rumah sakit. Ken sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendapatkan permintaannya untuk pulang ke rumah ditolak Dr. Kang. Ny. Lee yang melihat wajah lesu putranya karena tidak boleh pulang Ia pun menghampiri putranya

"Ken ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan Dr. Kang lagi pula itu juga untuk kebaikkanmu sendiri kan?" nasehat eommanya

"arraseo" sahut Ken dengan tidak rela. Dr. Kang yang mendengarkan itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah selesai memeriksamu maka aku akan pergi dan memeriksa pasien yang lain. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ken kau bisa memanggilku Ny. Lee " pamit Dr. Kang.

"Ne,Dr. Kang terima kasih"balas Ny. Lee. Dr. Kang dan perawat itu pun keluar dari ruang inap Ken.

"Ken,kau ingin apel?" tawar Ny. Lee dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Ken. Dan Ny. Lee pun mengambilkan apel dan mengupasnya untuk putranya itu dan memberikannya pada Ken.

"Eomma tidak pulang?" tanya Ken sambil menerima potongan apel dari sang eomma dan memakannya

"Eomma sudah pulang tadi saat kau tidur. Memangnya kenapa Ken?"

"Aniyo, apa eomma tidak mengurus appa?"lalu memasukkan lagi apel kedalam mulutnya

"Appamu sudah besar sayang,lagi pula tadi saat kau tidur eomma juga sudah membawakan makanan siang untuk appamu dan nanti juga appamu akan kesini"balas Ny. Lee sambil mengupas apel untuk putranya.

"Aniyo,aku tidak ingin eomma hanya memikirkan aku saja tanpa memikirkan appa dan orang terdekat eomma"Ny. Lee yang mendengar itu menghentikan kegiatannya memotong kecil-kecil apel itu dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada putranya

"Ken,kau segalanya untuk eomma dan appa kau tau itu kan?" kata Ny. Lee dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Ken. Dan Ny. Lee pun melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

Setelah Ken memakan apelnya dan makan bubur sedikit lalu minum obat,Ken tidur dan kini Ny. Lee memandangi putra semata wayangnya itu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah lelaki paruh baya yang masuk kedalam ruang inap Ken. Ny. Lee menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan dilihatnya Tn. Lee yang sedang menutup pintu dan berjalan kearahnya dan Ken. Tn. Lee memandang wajah putranya

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tn. Lee lalu mengelus lembut puncak kepala putranya dengan penuh sayang

"Keadaannya mulai stabil,seperti biasa keadaannya membaik karena terapi sulih enzim"jawab Ny. Lee ada nada kesedihan disuara Ny. Lee. Sedih karena kesehatan putranya bergantung pada terapi sulih enzim

"Apa dokter masih belum bisa mendapatkan donor hati untuk Ken?" tanya Tn. Lee dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus lembut puncak kepala putranya itu

"Dr. Kang belum mendapatkan donor itu"

"Seandainya Ken mau menerima donor dari orang lain yang mau mendonorkan untuknya" ujar Tn. Lee. Masih jelas ingatan Tn. Lee saat dulu Tn. Lee berencana mencari seorang yang mau mendonorkan hatinya untuk putranya dengan imbalan harta yang tak sedikit. Tapi rencana Tn. Lee diketahui oleh sang putra dan sang putra menolak itu. _**Saat itu Tn. Lee berada di ruang kerjanya dan BRAK masuklah sang putra**_

" _ **Appa,apa appa akan melakukan itu?" tanya putranya marah. Tn. Lee yang mengerti arah pembicaraan sang putra pun hanya menghela nafas berat lalu berdiri dan menghampiri sang putra**_

" _ **Ne Ken,appa melakukan ini semua untuk kebaikanmu nak"jawab Tn. Lee lembut dan Tn. Lee mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap lembut puncak rambut putranya bermaksud untuk menenangkan putranya tapi belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh pucak kepala putranya,tangan Tn. Lee ditepis oleh sang putra**_

" _ **kebaikan apa appa? Kebaikan untuk apa? Apa kebaikan untuk aku,agar aku bisa hidup lama?" kata Ken dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tn. Lee terkejut dengan perbuatan Ken.**_

" _ **Appa,apa appa tidak punya perasaan. Ken tau appa sangat menyayangi Ken appa dan eomma tidak ingin Ken pergi kan? Tapi appa,apa appa tidak berfikir jika appa mencarikan donor hati untuk Ken kepada orang yang masih hidup itu sama saja dengan appa membunuh mereka. Appa jika Ken sembuh dan orang lain menangis karena kebahagiaan Ken,Ken tidak bisa. Lebih baik Ken seperti ini selamanya dari pada Ken harus merebut hidup orang lain. Kumohon appa jangan melakukan itu" Tn. Lee yang mendengar penuturan putranya itu menangis dan mendekati Ken dan memeluk tubuh kurus putranya itu. Ken pun menangis tersedu di pelukan sang appa. Ny. Lee yang melihat adegan itu juga menangis haru,Ny. Lee pun mendekati mereka dan memeluk mereka dan keluarga kecil itu pun saling berpelukan. Dan semenjak kejadian itu Tn dan Ny. Lee tidak pernah mencarikan donor hati untuk putranya pada orang yang masih hidup dan sampai sekarang belum ada donor hati untuk putranya**_

"yeobeo" panggil Ny. Lee dan lamunan Tn. Lee pun buyar karena mendengar panggilan dari sang istri

"Ne?"

"kau melamun?" tanya . Tn. Lee pun berjalan kearah jendela besar di dalam ruang rawat inap Ken. Dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya

"Aku mengingat saat Ken menangis dan memohon kepadaku untuk tidak mencari donor hati orang yang masih hidup. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki putra yang sebaik Ken"kata Tn. Lee

"Ne,kau benar. Selain baik Ken juga anak yang kuat kau tau dulu saat Ken masih berusia 10 tahun Dr. Kang bilang jika hidup Ken tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang ia masih berada disamping kita meski dalam kondisi yang seperti ini" timpal Ny. Lee dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kau benar yeobeo. Ken anak yang kuat"

 **5 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Saat ini,disebuah rumah yang megah tepat di bagian ruang makan rumah itu terdapat keluarga kecil yang sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya yaitu sarapan bersama. Sebagai rumah tangga,Ny. Lee menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan putranya.

"Ken,apa kau ingin ikut eomma mu ke panti asuhan?" tanya Tn. Lee yang kini melipat koran hariannya dan meletakkannya disebelah kirinya sedangkan Ny. Lee mengoleskan selai pada roti Tn. Lee

"Ne appa, Ken bosan selalu dirumah"

"Ne kau tetap harus menjaga kesehatanmu mengerti!" tutur Tn. Lee sambil menerima roti dari Ny. Lee dan Ny. Lee pun ganti mengoleskan selai pada roti Ken.

"Ne appa"

"Oh ya,Yeobeo apa kau masih ingat Tn. Jung?" tanya Tn. Lee

"Tn. Jung yang dulu tetangga seberang kita?" jawab Ny. Lee sambil memberikan roti olesannya kepada Ken dan diterima Ken dengan senang

"Ne, ternyata Tn. Jung dan istri serta anaknya kembali lagi ke Korea. Sudah 4 bulan yang lalu setelah putranya baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dan aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin saat ada pertemuan dengan Tn. Park di Lotte Hotel" jelas Tn. Lee

"benarkah? Kenapa kita baru mendengar berita itu"

"ya,mungkin mereka sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menghubungi kita atas kepindahan mereka. Lagipula mereka juga mengundang kita untuk makan malam besok malam" ujar Tn. Lee sambil meminum kopi yang dibuatkan Ny. Lee itu.

"oh,Ken apa kau masih ingat Leo teman masa kecilmu?" tanya Ny. Lee.

"teman masa kecilku? Siapa eomma?" tanya Ken sambil mengunyah roti yang ada pada mulutnya

"ais jinjja,apa kau benar-benar lupa? Temanmu yang bernama Leo putranya Ny. Jung yang dulu tetangga kita"jelas Ny. Lee. Ken yang lupa itu mengingat-ngingat kembali temannya itu

"oh ne aku baru ingat eomma,Leo hyung kan?" kata Ken dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Besok kau akan bertemu dengannya. Kau pasti senang bukannya kau selama ini menunggunya kembali heum?" goda Ny. Lee. Ken yang digoda oleh eomma sendiri merasa malu

"aish eomma jangan menggodaku"jerit Ken. Tn. Dan Ny. Lee yang mengerti jika Ken sedang malu hanya tertawa renyah.

Jika di kediaman keluarga Lee sedang sarapan bersama begitu pula dengan keluarga Jung yang juga sedang bersarapan bersama

"Leo,appa sangat bangga padamu. Kau bisa menarik Tn. Park untuk bekerjsama dengan perusahaan kita" Tn. Jung membuka perbincangan keluarga itu. Leo yang mendapatkan selamat dan pujian dari ayahnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ne ini semua juga berkat appa yang sudah memberikan pengarahan untukku"

"Oh ya Leo,besok malam kau pulanglah lebih cepat karena kita akan kedatangan tamu dari keluarga Lee. Appa mengundang mereka untuk makan malam di rumah itu yah itung-itung untuk merayakan kembalinya kita ke Korea dan untuk menjalin kembali hubungan yang dulu yang sempat merenggang karena jarak yang memisahkan" kata Tn. Jung

"Ne, aku juga sudah merindukan Ny. Lee dan putranya. Apa kau masih ingat dengan putranya Tn. Lee Leo? "tanya Ny. Jung

"Aniyo" jawab Leo

"Tak apa besok kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya dan kau bisa berkenalan lagi dengannya"

Seorang pemuda yang berdiri di halte yang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang hingga sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih berhenti didepannya dan tak membuang waktu lama pemuda berkulit tan itu memasuki mobil itu dan mobil itu pun berjalan meninggalkan halte itu. didalam mobil itu terdapat keheningan melanda mereka

"Apa kau menunggu lama N?" tanya sang namja tampan pada namja yang bernama N itu

"Tidak Leo, apa tidak apa kalau kita satu mobil? Bagaimana jika banya karyawan yang melihat kita berada didalam mobil yang sama?" kata N dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas

"Ya kita bilang saja kalau kita tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan lalu aku menawarimu tumpangan karena kau sekretarisku " jawab Leo santai. Lalu Leo menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah.

"tapi Leo bagaimana jika presdir.." jari Leo membungkam bibir N dengan ibu jarinya dan N pun terdiam

"sstt.. dengarkan aku N, sekali aku bicara dan kau harus mengingatnya dan mendengarnya ok. Hubungan ini kita yang menjalani jadi kau jangan memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan. Kau percayalah appaku bukanlah seorang yang memandang orang lain berdasarkan status sosial jadi kau jangan takut" kata Leo sambil memegang kedua bahu N. Dan setelah itu lampu hijau menyala dan Leo pun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ken,apa kau sudah siap sayang?" teriak Ny. Lee pada putranya yang masih mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke panti asuhan ikut acara amal bakti sosial sang eomma

"Ne,eomma Ken sebentar lagi selesai" jawab Ken dengan teriakkan pula. Dan tak berapa lama turunlah Ken dan menghampiri sang eomma

"Kajja eomma,Ken sudah siap"

"Yeoppeo,anak eomma manis sekali heum" kata Ny. Lee

"Aish eomma Ken tampan eomma" kata Ken sebal karena dibilang manis

"arra arra Ken eomma memang manis " goda Ny. Lee dan mendengar godaan sang eomma membuat Ken cemberut dan Ny. Lee yang melihat tingkah putranya hanya tertawa renyah

"Eomma" teriak Ken kesal saat melihat eommanya tertawa. Ny. Lee yang melihat wajah kesal anaknya menghentikan tawanya

"Baiklah eomma berhenti tertawa dan sekarang ayo kita berangkat"ajak sang eomma dan Ken pun mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi menuju panti asuhan dengan diantar supir pribadi keluarga Lee.

Saat ini Ken dan sang eomma sudah berada di panti asuhan,Karena Ken bosan menunggu sang eomma yang sedang bejrbicara dengan pemilik panti asuhan ini,Ken pun memilih melihat-lihat panti asuhan ini. Saat ia berjalan menelusuri sudut panti ini ia melihat banyak anak kecil yang bermain di taman panti asuhan itu. Ken pun melangkah mendekati mereka. Banyak anak kecil yang disini yang bermain dengan teman-teman mereka dengan wajah yang gembira. Ken yang melihat itu tersenyum manis.

"Hyung" Ken melihat seorang bocah yang menarik-narik swetternya dan memanggilnya. Ken tersenyum dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah itu

"Ne, ada apa?" balas Ken sambil mengusap pipi bocah itu

"Apa hyung mau main bersama kami?" tawar bocah itu dan selang beberapa detik datanglah teman-temannya menggeromboli .Ken. Ken yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan mengiyakan ajakan mereka. Dan Ken pun bermain bersama mereka. Ny. Lee yang melihat Ken bermain dengan anak-anak panti hanya tersenyum senang meski perasaannya dilingkupi dengan rasa kawatir terhadap kondisi putranya itu.

Disebuah ruangan terdapat seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengna laptopnya hingga suara ketokan pintu terdengar

"Masuk" masuklah seorang pemuda berkulit tan,pemuda tampan yang bernama Leo pun memfokuskan pandangannya kepada pemuda bernama N yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadinya itu yang tengah menutup pintu ruangannya lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Sajangnim saatnya makan siang" kata N yang kini berdiri di depan Leo,Leo pun memberikan kode pada N untuk mendekat kearahnya memalului jarinya itu. N pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan atasannya itu. Setelah N sudah berada didekatnya Leo pun menarik tangan N hingga Ny jatuh kepangkuannya ia pun mendekap tubuh sang sekretaris pribadi sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasihnya meski tidak ada orang yang tau jika mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Apa kau tidak ingin istirahat sajangnim?" tanya N lagi yang kini berada direngkuhan Leo dan menyenderkan punggungnya kedada bidang Leo.

"Sebentar lagi" balas Leo dengan dagu yang diletakkan diatas bahu N. Dan mereka pun saling diam,saling menikmati kenyamanan ini hingga suara perut N yang berdemo minta diisi

"Kau lapar?" tanya Leo lalu menjauhkan dagunya pada bahu N

"Ne aku sudah sangat lapar" jawab N jujur. N pun beranjak dari pangkuan Leo dan begitu pula dengan Leo yang berdiri mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar. Sebelum mereka keluar ruangan Leo menarik lengan N dan mendaratkan bibirnya kepada bibir N dan mencium bibir N dengan penuh perasaan disertai lumatan-lumatan serta hisapan. Setelah selesai berciuman merekapun keluar ruangan untuk makan siang.

Berjam-jam Ken bermain bersama anak panti tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubunya yang sudah kelelahan itu. hingga suara sang eomma yang memangil namanya.

"kajja sayang kita harus pulang hari sudah mulai sore" ajak sang eomma. Ken yang merasa tubuhnya sudah lelah pun menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan sang eomma.

"Ne eomma. " setelah Ken berpamitan dengan anak-anak panti ia pun meninggalkan panti dan pulang kerumahnya dengan keringat dingin diwajahnya. Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam perjalanan akhirnya sampai juga di kediaman keluarga Lee. Setelah tiba di rumah Ken langsung menuju kamarnya tapi belum sampai kaki Ken menapaki tanggi Ken sudah jatuh pingsan.

"KEN" teriak Ny. Lee saat melihat tubuh anaknya terjatuh diatas lantai. Ny. Lee menghampiri tubuh Ken dan menyentuh kening Ken. Panas itu lah yang dirasakan Ny. Lee saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kening Ken.

"Pelayan tolong angkat Ken" kata Ny. Lee pelayan Park pun mengangkat tuan mudanya itu

"Bibi Park tolong telponkan Dr. Kang"perintah Ny. Lee setelah itu naik keatas mengikuti putranya yang digendong Pak Park itu. Setelah sampai di kamar Ken Pak Park meletakkan Ken diatas kasurnya dengan hati-hati. Ny. Lee pun melepaskan sepatu Ken dan menyelimuti putranya itu dan tak lupa meyibakkan poni rambut Ken. Tak berapa lama bibi Park datang dengna membawa baskom untuk mengkompres Ken.

"Ny. Lee,Dr. Kang akan segera datang kemari dan ini kompresnya" tutur Bibi Park dengan meletakkan kompres dimeja samping tempat tidur Ken.

"Ne terima kasih Bibi Park" balas Ny. Lee dengan senyum kecut. Setelah itu Ny. Lee mengambil kain yang sudah disiapkan Bibi Park dan mencelupkannya kedalam air baskom lalu memerasnya dan menempelkannya diatas kening Ken. Pak dan Bibi Park pun keluar dari kamar Ken meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu. Kurang lebih 15 menit Dr. Kang tiba di rumah kediaman keluarga Lee itu. pak Park pun mengantarkan Dr. Kang ke kamar Ken.

"Dr. Kang kau sudah datang" sapa Ny. Lee saat melihat Dr. Kang didepan kamar putranya. Ny. Lee pun berdiri dari duduknya yang memberi ruang untuk Dr. Kang memeriksa putranya itu. Dan Dr. Kang pun memulai pemeriksaan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Ken seharian ini?" tanya Dr. Kang setelah selesai memeriksa Ken memasangkan infus ke tangan Ken.

"Ia hanya bermain dengan anak-anak panti tadi ia ikut bersama saya ke panti asuhan untuk mengikuti bakti sosial" jelas Ny. Lee

"Ny. Lee saya tau maksud anda membawa Ken ke panti. Tapi tolong perhatikanlah kondisi tubuh Ken. Ken bukanlah orang yang memiliki riwayat kesehatan yang baik. Selain karena penyakit yang dideritanya ia juga memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang rendah. Saya sarankan jangan membiarkan Ken terlalu lelah" ujar Dr. Kang sambil membereskan alat yang digunakan untuk memeriksa Ken.

"Ne aku mengerti Dr. Kang aku akan menjaga Ken dengan hati-hati" kata Ny. Lee

"Ne dan jangan lupa besok adalah hari terapi sulih enzim untuk Ken" Dr. Kang memperingatkan

"Ah aku hampir lupa jika besok waktunya Ken terapi. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Dr. Kang dan besok saya akan menemui anda"

"Ok,baiklah saya pulang dulu"pamit Dr. Kang.

"Terima kasih Dr. Kang karena sudah memriksa Ken. Dan hati-hati dijalan" kata Ny. Lee.

"Ne sama-sama Ny. Lee. Baiklah saya permisi dulu" pamit Dr. Kang lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Ken dan Pak Park pun mengantarkan Dr. Kang keluar hingga di depan rumah.

Setelah kepergian Dr. Kang,Ny. Lee naik keatas tempat tidur disisi kiri Ken dan duduk disamping putranya. Ny. Lee mengamati punggung tangan anaknya yang sering dipasang jarum infus itu. Ny. Lee mengusap lembut punggaung tangan Ken yang tidak dipasang jarum infus itu

"Kau pasti lelah jika harus seperti ini terus-menerus kan? Eomma sangat ingin kau bisa sembuh Ken." Gumam Ny. Lee sedih.

Cklek

"Yeobeo,apa yang terjadi?" suara Tn. Lee yang tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung melayangkan pertanyaan kepada sang istri. Ny. Lee pun melayangkan pandangannya kepada sang suami yang kini sudah mengambil duduk disampingnya kanan Ken.

"Ini semua karena salahku yang mengizinkan Ken untuk ikut bersamaku ke panti asuhan" balas Ny. Lee,

"Apa Ken kelelahan? " tebak Tn. Lee dan dibalas anggukan kepala Ny. Lee.

"Sudahlah yeobeo yang terpenting Ken sudah tidak apa-apa lagi kan. Sekarang kita biarkan Ken istirahat. Ayo kita keluar kita makan malam dulu,kau pasti belum makan malam kan?" ajak Tn. Lee dan Ny. Lee pun hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatan sang suami dan mereka pun meninggalkan sang putra dikamarnya sendiri.

Sebuah mobil sport putih berhenti disebuah pekarangan rumah berwarna cat putih itu. dan tak berapa lama turunlah seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan lelaki berkulit putih yang tampan.

"Apa kau tidak mau mampir dulu Leo?" tawar N sebelum pemuda tan itu masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Tidak N,ini sudah malam. Kau pasti kelelahan karena harus melembur hingga jam 10 malam kan? Dan sekarang kau harus cepat masuk rumah lalu mandi dan setelah itu kau tidur" balas Leo. N yang melihat sang kekasih begitu perhatian kepadanya itu hanya tersenyum manis dan tangannya pun memegang dasi yang melekat pada leher kekasihnya itu dan membetulkan dasi sang kekasih yang sedikit berantakan itu

"Baiklah kaalau begitu,karena kau juga pasti lelah maka sekarang pulanglah dan hati-hatilah di jalan dan selamat malam"kata N setelah N selesai merapikan dasi sang kekasih ia pun masuk kedalam rumahnya sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya N tidak lupa memberikan kecupan dibibir untuk sang kekasih. Leo yang mendapatkan kecupan singkat dibibir dari sang kekasih hanya tersenyum tipis dan setelah itu Leo menaiki mobilnya dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah sang kekasih.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE :

Sorry, You're Hurt Because of My Love Chapter 2

Cast :

Jung Taekwon

Lee Jaehwan

N

Warn :

Boys love l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Mpreg l Typo l Gaje

N pov

Saat aku memasuki rumah kulihat Halmoni sedang memandangi foto yang terbingkai figura yang berada digenggaman tangan Halmoni. Aku menghampiri Halmoni, saat jarakku berdiri 1,5 meter dengan tempat duduk Halmoni indra penglihatanku dapat menemukan setetas air mata yang mengaliri pipi Halmoni.

"Halmoni" panggilku disertai langkah kakiku yang menuju kearah Halmoni duduk. Dapatku lihat Halmoni menolehkan kepalanya kearahku saat mendengar aku memanggilnya. Melihat aku yang sudah berdiri disamping ia duduk Halmoni mengusap pipinya yang terbasahi oleh air matanya.

"Kau sudah pulang N?" Tanya Halmoni kepadaku dengan sebuah senyum manis yang aku yakini senyuman itu tak semanis keadaan hatinya saat ini. Aku pun mengambil duduk disamping kanan Halmoni.

"Ne, saat aku memasuki rumah aku melihat Halmoni termenung di sini. Halmoni memangnya apa yang saat ini mengganggu fikiran Halmoni heum?" aku bertanya dengan merengkuh pundak sang Halmoni. Halmoni hanya tersenyum melihat sikapku.

"Ani, Halmoni hanya memikirkan bagaimana mungkin putriku melupakan anaknya sendiri. Bahkan aku yakin putriku pasti sudah melupakanmu N. Halmoni yakin itu" Halmoni menjawab dengan tangan yang memperlihatkan sebuah foto wanita dengan pria yang tangan kirinya memegang perut besar sang wanita dan tangan kanan yang digunakan untuk memeluk pundak sang wanita yang menjadi anak Halmoni dan sekaligus menjadi orang tuaku dan aku yakin perut besar itu berisi aku dengan adikku yang menjadi kembaranku.

"Mereka terlihat bahagiakan? Dan sekarang pun mereka bahagia. Tapi kau? Kau tidak sebahagia mereka, Kau bahkan dilupakan. Aku sangat kecewa padanya kenapa ia melakukan ini padamu. Kau juga anaknya tapi mereka lebih memilih mengurus adikmu dan menyuruhku membawa pergi dirimu darinya."sudah keseratus kali Halmoni berkata seperti itu padaku mengenai itu. orang tuaku yang melahirkanku dan adikku, orang tuaku yang lebih menyayangi adikku,orang tuaku yang memberikanku pada Halmoni,orang tuaku yang melupakan aku. Semua itu sudah kuingat semenjak aku berusia 16 tahun saat aku memasuki bangku pertama SHS.

"Halmoni sudahlah jangan pernah mengingat itu. aku sudah melupakan itu aku yakin mereka pasti memiliki alasan sendiri karena meninganggalkanku dan aku mohon pada Halmoni untuk tidak membenci mereka. Lagi pula bukankah ibuku adalah putrimu?" hiburku pada Halmoni agar Halmoni tidak selalu mengingat itu terus. Kalau Halmoni selalu mengingat dan mengungkit masalah ini aku takut bila dendam akan menghinggapi hatinya. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"N, kau memang sangat baik. Halmoni bangga kepadamu. Tapi N, entah mengapa Halmoni sangat sulit untuk melupakan kejadia itu. apalagi saat Halmoni mengingat perjuanganmu untuk bisa seperti sekarang ini sangatlah tidak mudah dan ini..."

"sstt. Halmoni dengarkan aku. Lupakan masa lalu yang sudah terjadi padaku dan Halmoni. Sekarang ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur. Jja kita tidur Halmoni" potongku agar Halmoni tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Aku melihat Halmoni tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

"Baiklah kka kita tidur. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah" kata Halmoni yang kini sudah berdiri dan aku pun mengikuti Halmoni dari belakang.

"Oh ya N. Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Halmoni yang kini berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan menoleh kepadaku.

"Sudah,tadi Leo sudah mengajakku makan malam tadi" jawabku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tidurlah. Kau pasti sudah lelah kan"

"Ne. Halmoni juga beristirahatlah. Mimpi yang indah Halmoni" setelah mengatakan itu aku pun masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empuk milikku yang tidak memiliki ukuran besar tapi cukup nyaman jika dipakai tidur untuk dua orang.

"hufff" aku menghela nafas pendek mataku menatap plafon kamarku yang berwarna putih polos itu. fikiranku melayang jauh memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Halmoni tadi. Entah karena letih atau apa mataku mulai tertutup secara perlahan tanpa aku menyuruhnya dan aku pun mulai memejamkan penuh mataku dan menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

######

Sinar matahari yang mulai membangunkan seluruh penduduk bumi dengan pancaran sinar terangnya itu dan tak ada satu orang pun yang tidak terganggu denga pancaran sinarnya yang terlalu terang itu,dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda yang mulai mengerutkan keningnya tanda kalau ia akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya itu. Dalam hitungan detik mata sang pemuda itu pun terbuka tanpa malu-malu. Merasa ada beban diatas keningnya tangan pemuda yang bernama Ken itu pun meraba benda diatas keningnya.

"Cih,aku demam lagi? Ken apa kau memang namja lemah? " gumam Ken kesal karena mendapati kain yang menempel dikeningnya-sebenarnya bukan kesal pada kainnya tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Baru bermain dengan anak-anak panti saja sudah membuatnya demam. Apa lagi kalau ia melakukan aktifitas seperti orang pada umumnya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Ny. Lee yang membawa nampan berisi bubur,air,susu dan obat untuk putranya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun Ken?" sapa Ny. Lee dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ken. Ken yang duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang memperhatikan sang eomma yang kini sudah berada disampingnya dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dimeja sebelah ranjang Ken. Ny. Lee pun mengambil duduk disamping kanan Ken lalu mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ia letakkan dimeja tadi.

"Ayo,sekarang kau harus makan lalu minum obatmu dan setelah itu bersiap ke rumah sakit untuk terapimu"terang sang eomma. Ken hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima suapan bubur dari sang eomma.

"Eomma,apa kemarin malam aku demam lagi?" tanya Ken memastikan

"Ne,kau terlalu asyik bermain dengan anak-anak panti hingga kau tidak memperdulikan tubuhmu dan akibatnya kau kelelahan dan pingsan"balas Ny. Lee dengan menyuapkan bubur pada mulut Ken.

"Aku terlalu senang eomma bisa bermain bersama mereka"timpal Ken dengan mulut yang dipenuhi dengan bubur itu.

"Ne eomma tau,nah karena itu kau harus cepat sembuh agar nanti malam kau bisa bertemu dengan Leo"

"Ne eomma"

####

Dua bibir yang saling terpaut itu kini mulai mengambil jarak 10 inchi. Mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena salah satu dari pemilik bibir itu membutuhkan udara untuk memasuki paru-parunya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku Tuan Jung?" tanya salah satu pemuda itu yang dikenal dengan N dengan nada yang mencibir. Jung Leo yang masih berada didekatnya hanya terkekeh kecil serta menggunakan tangan kanannya mengusap pipi kiri N. N tersipu malu mendapatkan perlakuan yang lembut dari Leo.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menikmati bibirmu Nyonya Jung" jawab Leo enteng.

"awww" N yang mendengar Leo menyebutnya Nyonya Jung itu segera mencubit perut Leo yang menyebabkan Leo menjerit sakit yah meski sedikit tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau memanggilku Nyonya Jung huh? Tuan Jung apa kau lupa aku ini pria dan margaku Lee bukan Jung" ucap N dengan nada kesal dan mendorong bahu Leo untuk menjauh darinya dan Leo pun menurutinya terbukti yang kini Leo sudah duduk di kursi kemudinya disamping N.

"Ah Arraseo. Benahilah pakaianmu kau tidak ingin mereka curigakan?"titah Leo dan disetejui N yang kini mulai merapikan penampilannya.

"Sudah rapi. Ayo kita berangkat" ajakan N pun disanggupi Leo. Dan mobil sport berwarna putih mengantarkan dua pemuda itu menuju perusahaan.

Saat ini Ken sedang bersiap untuk memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya dan melakukan terapi sulih enzim. Ken hanya menggunakan kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan celana selutut. Setelah selesai dengan penampilannya Ken pun segera turun dari kamar saat ia menuruni tangga dilihatnya sang Eomma sedang menunggunya diruang keluarga dengan majalah yang berada dipangkuannya.

" Eomma. Ken sudah siap ayo kita berangkat" kata Ken yang kini sudah berada disamping Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee melihat Ken. ia tersenyum lalu meletakkan majalahnya diatas meja dan meraih tasnya yang berada disampingnya lalu berdiri.

"Ayo kita berangkat Pak Park sudah menunggu"kata Nyonya Lee dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ken. dan mereka pun melangkah menuju halaman depan rumah dimana mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka sudah siap didepan rumah. Mereka pun memasuki mobil Audi berwarna putih dan setelah mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil sang supir pun melajukan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Lee.

####

"Apa putraku ada di dalam sekretaris N?" tanya Tuan Jung yang kini sudah berdiri didepan meja kerja N. N yang terlalu fokus bekerja kaget saat mendengar suara sang pemilik perusahaan bertanya padanya. N segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya 900 dan Tuan Jung hanya tersenyum.

"Sajangnim ada di ruangannya Tuan Jung" balas N dengan sopan. Tuan Jung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh meneruskan pekerjaanmu Sekretaris N" setelah mengatakan itu Tuan Jung langsung menemui putranya itu. saat Tuan Jung memasuki ruangan putranya ia melihat putranya yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer didepannya. Tuan Jung menghampiri putranya.

"Oh Appa. Ada apa Appa datang kemari?" tanya Leo yang melihat Appanya yang sudah berdiri didepan meja kerjanya. Leo menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya kepada sang Appa yang kini mengambil duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di depan meja kerja anaknya.

"Appa hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan Leo?" tanya Tuan Jung yang melirik berkas yang ada di meja Leo. Leo yang melihat sang Appa melirik berkas yang ada dibawah tangannya juga mengarahkan retinanya keberkas .

"Hanya mengecek seberapa besar keuntungan yang kita peroleh untuk bulan ini Appa" jawab Leo. Tuan Jung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Appa dengar Manager Goo, sudah menyiapkan produk terbaru untuk bulan ini. karena katanya produk yang Mall kita jual ada yang harus diganti karena peminatnya yang mulai berkurang dan Manajer Goo sudah merencanakan pembuatan produk itu"jelas Tuan Jung dengan jempol dan telunjukkan diletakkan didagunya dan siku yang bertumpu pada tangan kursi. Leo yang mendengarkan itu mengangguk paham.

"Ya. Kemarin Manajer Goo juga sudah mengatakan itu kepadaku Appa. Aku rasa kinerja Manajer Goo sangat bagus dalam menangani masalah produk kita dan akan sangat diuntungkan lagi jika Manajer Goo dan Manajer Seo melakukan kerjasama" ucar Leo dan disetujui oleh Tuan Jung dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau benar Leo. Tapi Appa dengar mereka memang akan bekerjasama dalam pembuatan produk baru kita. Manajer Goo juga sudah bekerjasama dengan Dokter Cho untuk pembuatan produk ini karena produk ini tentang produk alat kosmetik wanita agar produknya sempurna dan tidak merugikan konsumen"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita tinggal menunggu hasil produk itu selesai"

"Ya. Oh Leo, apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" tanya Tuan Jung dengan mata yang mengarah pada berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja Leo.

"Lumayan Appa. Tapi Leo bisa menyelesaikan dengan waktu yang cepat" jawab Leo yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kebanggaannya.

"Kau jangan lupa malam ini kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Tuan Lee" Tuan Jung mengingatkan.

"Ne Appa"

"Appa sangat kasihan pada anaknya Tuan Lee" ada nada prihatin dalam suara Tuan Jung dan wajah yang sedikit yang tidak berminat dengan topik yang dibicaran oleh Appanya hanya bergumam sekenanya saja.

"Ya sudahlah. Appa akan pergi. Kau kerjakan kembali pekerjaanmu dan setelah selesai kau cepatlah pulang mengerti" Tuan Jung mengingatkan dan Leo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Tuan Jung pun berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan Leo. Setelah kepergian Appanya Leo mengehela nafas pendek lalu mengerjakan kembali pekejaan yang sempat ia tunda karena kedatangan sang Appa.

####

Saat ini Nyonya Lee dan Ken sedang berada di ruangan Dokter Kang. Ken baru saja selesai melakukan terapinya. Dokter Kang yang duduk didepan Nyonya Lee dan Ken akan memberitahukan kondisi tubuh Ken.

"Bagaimana Dokter Kang?" tanya Nyonya Lee. Ken melihat kearah ibunya sebentar lalu melihat Dokter Kang yang tangannya membawa hasil rontgen hati dan paru-parunya.

"Nyonya Lee saat ini kondisi putra anda memang stabil. Tetapi,jika Ken tidak segera mendapatkan donor hati maka penyakitnya akan semakin parah dan itu juga akan berdampak pada paru-parunya. Nyonya Lee saya sudah mengatakan hal ini kepada anda dan Tuan Lee bahwa kekurangan Alfa-1 antitripsin memungkinkan enzim-enzim lainnya merusak jaringan paru-paru. Kekurangan enzim ini dalam darah,menunjukkan kegagalan hati dalam mengeluarkan alfa-1 antitripsin. Enzim yang tetap berada dalam sel-sel hati bisa menyebabkan kerusakan fibrosis dan sirosis. Dan kondisi ini sudah terjadi pada Ken. meskipun terapi sulih enzim memang menjanjikan tetapi pencakokan hati tetaplah solusi yang paling terbaik Nyonya Lee" keta Dokter Kang dengan wajah yang sedih dan tidak tega untuk mengatakan ini pada Nyonya Lee terlebih pada Ken. Nyonya Lee sendiri yang mendengar penjelasan Dokter Kang tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ken yang melihat Eommanya menangsi meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan sang Eomma yang berada dipangkuan paha Nyonya Lee. Ken menggenggam tangan Eommanya memberikan kekuatan untuk sang Eomma. Nyonya Lee menatap putranya yang tersenyum manis padanya. Nyonya Lee yang melihat ketegaran pada mata Ken menggenggam tangan Ken yang ada dipangkuannya yang juga menggenggam tangannya.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa pasti akan ada jalan untuk masalah ini. benarkan Dokter Kang?" tanya Ken disertai dengan pandangannya yang melihat pada Dokter Kang. Nyonya Lee pun juga memandang Dokter Kang menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Dokter Kang atas pertanyaan putranya. Dokter Kang yang melihat ketegaran Ken tersenyum lirih.

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi Ken. kau akan sembuh jika kau melakukan pencangkokakkan hati. Kami pihak rumah sakit juga akan mencarikan donor hati yang cocok untukmu. Sebenarnya ini akan semakin mudah jika salah satu keluarga anda mendonorkannya untuk Ken Nyonya Lee"jawab Dokter Kang. Ken yang mendengar perkataan terakhir itu Dokter Kang kuarang senang.

"Dokter Kang aku memang membutuhkan donor hati. Tapi aku tidak akan menerima jika donor hati itu berasal dari keluargaku dan orang hidup yang merelakan hatinya untukku. Aku akan menerima donor hati dari orang yang memang sudah tidak membutuhkan hati itu dan orang yang sudah tidak membutuhkan hati hanya orang yang sudah meninggal. Dan intinya aku hanya ingin mendapatkan donor hati dari orang yang sudah meninggal" kata Ken dengan nada yang sedikit marah. Nyonya Lee yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan memandang Dokter Kang dengan tatapan putus asa karena tidak bisa membujuk Ken untuk menerimaa donor hati dari orang yang masih hidup.

"Tapi Ken itu akan..."

"Akan sangat sulit? Aku tau itu tapi aku tetap tidak akan mau menerima donor hati dari orang yang masih hidup. Dokter Kang, Eomma. Tolong mengertilah akan keputusanku ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua" potong Ken dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Nyony Lee dan Dokter Kang hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Ken.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Ken. tapi pihak rumah sakit pasti juga akan membantumu Ken. tapi kau jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu mengerti" ucap Dokter Kang yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Ken dan Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikap putranya itu.

"Baiklah seperti biasa kau harus menebus obat ini Ken agar kondisi tubuhmu tetap setabil dan juga kau jangan terlalu lelah seperti kemarin malam mengerti"titah Dokter Kang disertai dengan tangannya yang memberikan secarik kertas resep obat untuk ditebus Nyonya Lee ke apotik rumah sakit. Dan Nyonya Lee menerima kertas yang disodorkan Dokter Kang.

"Ne. Aku akan menjaga kondisi tubuhku Dokter Kang" kata Ken.

"Baiklah Dokter Kang kami akan pergi dan terima kasih untuk hari ini. jika ada berita baik tolong beritahu kami" kata Nyonya Lee yang kini sudah berdiri diikuti Ken dan Dokter Kang.

"Ne pasti Nyonya Lee" setelah Dokter Kang menyelesaikan perkataannya Nyonya Lee pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Dokter Kang dan Dokter Kang pun menyambut itu. Ken pun juga berjabat tangan dengan Dokter Kang.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu Dokter Kang"pamit Nyonya Lee dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit diikuti dengan Ken kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Kang. Setelah Nyonya Lee dan Ken sudah keluar dari ruangannya Dokter Kang menghela nafas berat.

"Kau anak yang sangat baik Ken. semoga kau cepat sembuh" gumam Dokter Kang dengan senyum kecut. Dokter Kang sangat menyayangi Ken karena Ken sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri dan karena Ken pasien tetapnya.

####

Setelah menebus obat di apotik rumah sakit kini Nyonya Lee dan Ken berada di depan supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah mereka ke supermarket dulu untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur yang sudah mulai menipis. Kini Ken dan Nyonya Lee mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut supermarket itu.

"Eomma, Ken kesana dulu ya" tunjukkan Ken ke arah stan aksesoris-aksesoris.

"Ne, berhati-hatilah Ken" kata Nyonya Lee dan diangguki oleh Ken. ken pun meninggalkan Eommanya. Nyonya Lee pun mulai mengambil bahan keperluan dapur.

"Semuanya sudah tinggal dagingnya" gumam Nyonya Lee dengan mata yang menelisik barang yang sudah ia beli dikeranjangnya. Nyonya Lee pun mendorong keranjangnya dan menuju ke stan daging. Saat Nyonya Lee akan mengambil salah satu daging ada tangan juga yang mau mengambil daging itu.

"Ah mian..." Nyonya Lee tidak meneruskan perkataannya saat melihat orang yang akan mengambil daging yang ia incar. Orang itu pun juga terdiam saat melihat Nyonya Lee dihadapannya.

"Eo-Eomma" gumam Nyonya Lee. Orang yang dipanggil Eomma itu hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Eomma. Ini kau? Eomma kau ada disini" kata Nyonya Lee dengan tangan yang diulurnya untuk bisa menyentuh pundak sang Eomma. Tapi belum sampai tangan itu menyentuh pundak Eommanya. Wanita yang dipanggil Eomma itu menepis tangan Nyonya Lee. Wanita yang dipanggil Eomma oleh Nyonya Lee menatap tajam putrinya itu.

"Wae? Kau mau apa? Apa kau mau memamerkan kehidupan bahagiamu bersama suami dan anakmu?" tanya wanita yang bernama Nyonya Han pada Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee tersentak mendengar nada suara benci dari Eommanya.

"Eomma apa yang Eomma katakan? Apa maksud Eomma" tanya Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Han yang merasa putrinya berpura-pura tidak tau itu melengos sinis pada putrinya.

"Kau tidak tau apa kau pura-pura tidak tau heum?" tanya Nyonya Han sarkatis. Nyonya Lee terdiam mendengarkan itu dan menundukkan padangannya.

"Dari mana saja kau ? kau tidak pernah menemui putramu. Nara jika kau tidak menemui Eommamu ini tidak apa. Tapi kau jangan melupakan anakmu" kata Nyonya Han yang sudah melunak pada Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee yang mendengar kata putramu segera menatap Eommanya. Nyonya Han yang ditatap seperti itu mengerti maksud putrinya.

"Oh, iya aku lupa. Kau kan hanya memiliki satu putra ia kan?" tanya Nyonya Han dengan nada menyindir.

"Eomma apa yang kau katakan? Aku dan Jungsoo oppa tidak pernah melupakannya. Aku dan Jungsoo oppa hanya belum ..."

"Belum apa? Belum sempat atau memang sudah tidak perduli lagi huh?" tanya Nyonya Han dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada wajah Nyonya Lee.

"Eomma aku..."

"Eomma kau disini? Aku mencarimu Eomma" perkataan Nyonya Lee terpotong dengan kedatangan Ken yang langsung melayangkan pertanyaan pada Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Han menatap tajam Ken yang sudah berdiri diantara mereka.

"Ah Halmoni. Halmoni kenal Eommaku?" tanya Ken yang melihat ada Nyonya Han yang bersama Eommanya. Nyonya Han menatap benci pada Ken dan Nyonya Lee mengetahui itu.

"Cih, "bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ken. Nyonya Han malah meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tatapan sinisnya. Ken yang melihat tingkah Nyonya Han menatap bingung Nyonya Han lalu menatap Eommanya meminta penjelasan. Nyonya Lee yang mengerti maksud Ken hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk lembut pundak Ken.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah selesai kan?" tanya Nyonya Lee dengan mata yang melihat barang bawaan Ken.

"Ne Eomma. Ken sudah selesai . ayo kita ke kasir lalu pulang Eomma" kata Ken dengan meletakkan barang bawaannya kedalam keranjang dorong sang Eomma dan menggangtikan sang Eomma mendorong kereta belanjaannya.

####

Nyonya Han memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu-buru Nyonya Han meletakkan barang belanjaannya diatas meja makan lalu Nyonya Han berlari menuju kamarnya Nyonya Han menangis. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu melapangkan hatinya untuk menerima semua dengan ikhlas. Entah bagaimana Nyonya Han merasa membenci cucunya yang satu itu. nyonya Han membuka laci dimeja samping tempat tidurnya ia mengmbil figura yang ada foto putri dan menantunya.

"Aku kecewa pada Han Nara,Lee Jungsoo. Aku sangat kecewa padamu karena telah menelantarkan salah satu putramu menelantarkan cucu yang paling kusayangi"kata Nyonya Han dengan memandang foto itu.

"Dan aku membenci putramu yang paling kau sayangi. Aku membencinya karena dirinya kau menelantarkan cucu kesayanganku dan karena dirinya cucuku harus mengalami berbagai permsalahan hidup. Aku membencinya" kata Nyonya Han dengan tatapan tajam dan ingatan yang menampilkan wajah cerah Ken tadi tangan Nyonya Han terkepal kuat.

####

Saat ini Nyonya Lee tengah duduk di ranjang kamarnya dan sang suami menunggu sang suami selesai mandi. Nyonya Lee melamun mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang Eomma. Karena terlalu asyik melamun Nyonya Lee tidak sadar jika Tuan Lee sudah selesai mandi dan berjalan menghampirinya. Tuan Lee yang melihat sang istri yang melamun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yeobeo" panggil Tuan Lee yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee yang merasa dirinya dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang suami.

"Oppa" kata Nyonya Lee lirih dengan pandangan sendu. Tuan Lee yang menyadari jika istrinya dalam kondisi hati yang tidak baik segera mengambil duduk disamping sang istri dan mengarahkan bahu istrinya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Tuan Lee dengan tangan yang memegang pipi kiri istrinya mengusapnya lembut.

"Oppa, aku bertemu dengan Eomma" jawab Nyonya Lee dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tuan Lee yang mendengarkan itu menghentikan gerakan jempolnya yang mengusap pipi istrinya dan memfokuskan penuh pandangannya pada sang istri.

"Dimana?"

"Supermarker. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit aku dan Ken mampir ke supermarket dekat rumah sakit. Saat aku berada disatan daging aku melihat Eomma. Aku berbicara pada Eomma tapi belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perbincangan kami Ken datang. Dan aku melihat tatapan benci Eomma pada Ken. oppa aku takut jika Eomma membenci Ken. aku takut putraku membenci adiknya. Oppa bagaimana ini?" kata Nyonya Lee yang kini sudah menangis menatap suaminya. Tuan Lee yang melihat istrinya menangis segera merengkuh tubuh istrinya kepelukannya menepuk lembut punggung sang istri agar tenang.

"Tenanglah yeobeo. Aku yakin itu hanya kemarahan Eomma sesaat. Kita akan mencari mereka dan kita akan meminta maaf pada putra kita satu lagi. Kau bilang Eomma berada di supermarket dekat rumah sakit itu berarti rumah mereka juga tidak jau dari supermarket itu. kau tenganlah kita hadapi masalah ini bersama"hibur Tuan Lee dan diangguki oleh Nyonya Lee. Setelah merasa lebih tenang Nyonya Lee melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee yang melihat ada bekas air mata dipipi Nyonya Lee menghapuskan dengan jempolnya.

"Kau merasa sudah tenang?" tanya Tuan Lee dan diangguki oleh Nyonya Lee.

"kalau begitu ayo kita bersiap. Kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Tuan Jung" titah Tuan Lee dan mereka pun bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Tuan Jung.

####

Tok tok tok

Nyonya Jung mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya. Dan tak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan mucullah Leo. Nyonya Jung tersenyum manis melihat putranya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Nyonya Jung melayangkan tatapan kaget saat melihat putranya hanya memakai pakaian kaos putih polos tipis dan celana trening.

" Leo kau belum bersiap?" tanya Nyonya Jung melayangkan tatapan horor untuk putranya. Dan Leo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Nyonya Jung melihat sikap acuh putranya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Nyonya Jung kini mengikuti Leo memasuki kamar putranya.

"Aih jinjja. Cepat kau bersiap. Sebentar lagi Tuan Lee dan keluarganya akan tiba. Kau ini memang sengaja apa lupa kalau kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Lee." Nyonya Jung mulai mengomeli putranya. Nyonya Jung pun membuka almari putranya dan mengambil kemeja hitam dan celana hitam panjang.

"Pakai ini saja" titah Nyoya Jung sambil memberikan baju yang diambilnya pada Leo. Leo hanya menuruti titah sang Eomma. Leo pun memasuki kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Leo pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang dipilihkan sang Eomma tadi.

"Nah ini baru putra Eomma yang tampan. Kau terlihat tampan dengan pakaian itu" puji sang Eomma yang sudah berdiri di depan putranya dan mengelus rambut sang anak yah meski harus sedikit berjinjit karena badan sang anak yang tinggi.

"Aku memang tampan Eomma" kata Leo seadanya. Nyonya Jung hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat sikap sang anak.

"Ais Leo kau ini. ya sudah kalau kau sudah selesai bersiap cepat turun. Mengerti" Leo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perintah sang Eomma. Nyonya Jung pun meninggalkan sang putra dan turun kebawah menemani sang suami.

"Apa Leo sudah bersiap?" tanya Tuan Jung saat melihat Nyonya Jung berjalan kearahnya.

"Ne. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera turun jika sudal selesai bersiap" jawab Nyonya Jung yang kini sudah mengambil duduk disamping sang suami. Tuan Jung mengangguk mengerti. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara klakson mobil di pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Itu pasti mereka sudah datang. Ayo kita sambut"ajak Tuan Jung kepada sang istri dan pasangan suami-istri itu pun menyambut kedatangan keluarga Lee didepan rumahnya. Baru mereka keluar rumah mobil keluarga Tuan Lee behenti tepat didepan halaman rumahnya. Tak berapa lama pintu mobil itu pun terbuka dan mucullan Tuan Lee dari sisi kiri pintu kemudi dan Nyonya Lee dari sisi kanan sebelah kemudi dan pintu belakang sebelah kanan turunlah Ken.

"Selamat datang Tuan Lee" sapa Tuan Jung pada Tuan Lee yang kini berjalan mendekat pada Tuan Jung mereka pun berpelukan ringan dan berjabat tangan.

"Baik Tuan Lee" kata Tuan Lee dengan membalas pelukan ringan dan jabat tangan Tuan Jung. Sedangkan Nyonya Lee dan Nyonya Jung bercium pipi dan bersalaman.

"Ah ini Ken?" tanya Nyonya Jung saat melihat pemuda dengan kemeja biru dan celana jeans berdiri disamping Nyonya Lee.

"Ne. Ini Ken. Ken perkenalkan ini Nyonya Jung. Tetangga kita dulu yah meski hanya 6 bulan menjadi tetangga kita"

"Annyeong haseyo Ken imnida" kata Ken dengan membungkukkan badannya. Tuan Jung yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil begitu pula dengan Nyonya Jung. Nyonya Jung mengelus lembut puncak kepala Ken.

"Kau sangat manis Ken." puji Nyonya Jung. Ken hanya tersenyum malu mendapatkan pujian itu.

"Ah ayo kita masuk" ajak Tuan Jung dan mereka pun memasuki rumah disertai dengan obrolan ringan.

"Leo sini. Tuan Lee dan keluarganya sudah sampai kau berikan salam untuk mereka" kata Tuan Jung saat melihat Leo menuruni tangga. Semua mata tertuju pada Leo 'tampan' batin Ken saat melihat Leo yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Annyeong haseyeo ahjussi, ahjumma. Leo imnida" kata Leo dengan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu Leo mengambil duduk disamping sang appa.

"Putramu sangat tampan Tuan Jung" puji Tuan Lee dan Leo hanya tersenyum samar menanggapi itu.

"Oh ya. Leo ini Ken anaknya Tuan Lee. Ken ini Leo anaknya ahjussi. Kau masih ingat tidak dengan Leo?" tanya Tuan Jung pada Ken. Leo menatap Ken tajam. Ken yang mendapat tatapan tajam Leo menjadi takut dan tak berani menatap Leo.

"Ne Ahjussi" balas Ken lirih. Tuan Jung tersenyum melihat tingkah Ken.

"Apa kau mengingatnya Leo?" sekarang giliran Nyonya Jung yang bertanya pada putranya.

"Ani" jawab Leo singkat dan terkesan malas dan acuh. Ken yang mendengarkan itu entah mengapa hatinya nyeri. Nyonya Lee yang melihat raut wajah putranya mengusap punggung tangan Ken mencoba menenangkan putranya. Suasana menjadi hening karena sikap Leo barusan.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo kita makan malam" ajak Tuan Jung dan menggiring mereka semua ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

####

Leo Pov

Entah mengapa aku merasa makan malam ini membosankan. ingin rasanya aku undur diri saat sudah selesai makan malam tapi Eomma malah menyuruhku menemani pemuda yang tidak aku kenal sama mengitari rumah. Akhirnya aku mengajak ia duduk di gasebo depan rumah. Pemuda yang kata Eomma bernama Ken itu orang yang pendiam terbukti ia yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. Saat suasana hening seperti ini tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi aku pun segera mengambil ponselku yang berada disaku kemejaku. Tertera nama N dilayar ponselku. Aku pun segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari kekasihku itu.

"Ne chagi" sapa Leo tanpa melihat ekspresi dari pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. 'jadi Leo hyung sudah memiliki kekasih?' ucap Ken dalam hati entah mengapa mengetahui hal itu hati Ken sakit. Ken mengepalkan tangannya erat. Karena terlena dengan dunia lamunannya Ken tidak mengetahui jika Leo sudah selesai dengan bertelpon ria dengan kekasihnya. Ken tidak sadar jika ia melamun menghabiskan waktu 20 menit. Leo yang melihat Ken melamun.

"Ken" panggil Leo dengan tangan yang menepuk bahu Ken. Ken pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menatap Leo yang menatapnya heran.

"Ah mianhae"kata Ken dengan senyum kikuk. Leo hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam kau disini apa ikut masuk kedalam?" tanya Leo yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan kedalam" jawab Ken pelan. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Leo memasuki rumahnya diikuti Ken dibelakangnya.

"Ah itu Leo dan Ken" kata Nyonya Jung saat Leo dan Ken tiba diruang tamu. Leo dan Ken pun berhenti berjalan berdiri heran.

"Leo,Ken kesinilah. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan" kata Tuan Jung. Leo dan Ken pun mendekat pada mereka dan mengambil duduk. Leo yang duduk disebelah Eommanya begitupula dengan Ken.

"Memangnya ada apa Appa?" tanya Leo penasaran. Ken melirik sekilas pada Leo. Nyonya Lee melihat Ken lalu mengenggam tangan putranya Ken yang tangannya digenggam sang Eomma menoleh pada sang Eomma. Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum.

"Leo sebenarnya Appa mengundang Tuan Lee datang kesini tidak hanya untuk makan malam saja tapi ada hal lain yang Appa rencanakan. Tadi sudah Appa dan Tuan Lee bicarakan dan mereka tidak keberatan akan hal itu"

DEG DEG

Leo yang mendengarkan itu tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa fikiran Leo mengarah ke arah yang tidak Leo harapkan. Berbeda dengan Leo. Ken justru tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Jung itu.

"Memangnya apa yang Appa rencanakan?" tanya Leo was-was. Tuan,Nyonya Jung tersenyum.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Ken" Ken yang awalnya menundukkan kepalanya secara reflek mendongakkan kepalanya. Leo menatap mata sang ayah mencoba mencari keyakinan dari mata sang ayah dan Leo menemukan itu.

"Appa. Apa yang Appa lakukan? Aku tidak mau" tolak Leo tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi Leo langsung menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya itu. Ken hanya diam melihat itu. Nyonya Lee mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan putranya.

"Leo kau tidak bisa menolak karena ini keputusan mutlak dari Appa. Selama ini Appa sudah memberikan kebebasan padamu untuk melakukan apa yang kau suka dan sekarang kali ini saja kau turuti Appa" Tuan Jung mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang tegas dan menuntut.

"Ah terserahlah" kata Leo dengan nada yang dingin lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE :

Sorry, You're Hurt Because of My Love Chapter 3

Cast :

Jung Taekwon

Lee Jaehwan

N

Warn :

Boys love l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Mpreg l Typo l Gaje

*Ken Pov*

Kini hari dimana pernikahanku dan Leo hyung dilaksanakan, hatiku bahagia meski aku tau jika Leo hyung menerima ini karena terpaksa dan ia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi tak apa bagiku aku bisa menikah dan bersamanya itu sudah cukup bagiku. Saat ini aku berada di kamar yang dikhususkan oleh pihak pengantin yang ingin merapikan atau berdandan di gereja ini sebelum janji suci dimulai.

"Ken kau sudah siap?" tanya sang Appa yang muncul di pintu dan kini berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sudah Appa" jawabku.

"Ayo kita keluar acara pemberkatan akan dimulai" kata Appa dengan lengan tanga Appa yang disodorkan padaku aku pun mengalungkan tanganku kelengan Appa. Aku dan Appa pun berjalan menuju altar. Saat sudah sampai dialtar melewati para tamu undangan jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku lengan Appa untuk menyalurkan rasa grogiku. Appa tersenyum menenangkan padaku. Jangtung semakin berdetak kencang saat aku sudah sampai didepan Leo hyung. Aku melihat Leo hyung tersenyum pada Appa dan aku tau jika senyum itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku titip putraku padaku Leo" kata Appa dengan memberikan tanganku pada Leo hyung.

"Pasti Appa"balas Leo hyung dengan menggenggam tanganku. Leo hyung pun menarikku berdiri disampingnya menghadap sang pendeta untuk mengucap janji suci pernikahan kita.

"Jung Leo apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Lee Ken dan akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Lee Ken. dan akan selalu setia sampai akhir hayat ini"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"Lee Ken apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Jung Leo dan akan selalu menyayanginya berada disisinya dalam susah maupun senang"

"Y-ya saya bersedia"

"Mulai saat ini Tuhan merestui kalian sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Kau bisa memberikan ciuman pada pasanganmu"tutur sang pendeta. Leo hyung dan aku pun saling bertatapan aku melihat tatapan benci Leo hyung padaku. Dengan tetetap menatap tajam diriku Leo hyung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan tak berapa lama kurasakan bibirnya menempel pada bibirku.

*Ken pov end*

Saat dua bibir itu menyatu air mata seorang pemuda yang duduk dibangku tengah-tengah itu mengalir. Cintanya menikah dengan orang lain. Pemuda yang masih menyandang sebagai kekasih salah satu pemuda yang berdiri dialtar itu pun terluka tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu pemuda yang bernama N itu pun berlari keluar dari gereja. Saat N keluar gereja Leo menjauhkan bibirnya pada bibir Ken. Leo mengarahkan pandangannya kejajaran para tamu undangan dan ia melihat bangku N sudah kosong. Leo hanya menghela nafas berat.

####

Ken merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king sizenya. Setelah acara resepsi pernikahan sudah selesai Leo memutuskan mengajak Ken untuk menempati rumah yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang tuanya. Hari ini Ken banyak beraktivitas tidak seperti biasanya. Saat Ken enak-enak rebahan tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan nampaklah Leo yang memasuki kamar itu. Ken yang melihat itu segera mendudukkan badannya.

"Leo hyung"panggil Ken yang diabaikan oleh Leo.

"Aku akan tidur dikamar sebelah" ujar Leo dingin. Ken hanya terdiam melihat itu. saat Leo akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar Leo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ken.'wajahnya pucat'batin Leo saat melihat wajah pucat Ken. entah karena rasa benci yang terlalu dalam atau apa Leo acuh melihat itu. tanpa rasa khawatir Leo meninggalkan kamar Ken dan menutupnya. Saat kepergian Leo kepala Ken tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit dan kepalanya berputar-putar karena tak kuat Ken pun pingsan diatas kasurnya dengan kaki masih menggantung dilantai.

####

PRANG

Suara pecahan gelas didapur rumah Tuan Lee mengagetkan Tuan Lee yang berada di meja ruang makan. Tuan Lee melihat istrinya meletakkan tangannya didadanya. Tuan Lee segera menghampiri Nyonya Lee.

"Yeobeo ada apa?" tanya Tuan Lee yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Nyonya Lee pecahan gelas yang berada tepat didepan kaki Nyonya Lee tak luput dari pandangan Tuan Lee. Nyonya Lee melihat Tuan Lee.

"Oppa entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ken. hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk Ken. hari ini Ken terlalu banyak beraktivitas aku rasa Ken saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik" kata Nyonya Lee. Tuan Lee yang melihat kekhawatiran diwajah Nonya Lee menarik Nyonya Lee kesamping yang tidak ada pecahan beling. Tuan Lee memeluk Nyonya Lee.

"yeobeo percayalah. Ken pasti baik-baik saja. Lagi pulakan sudah ada Leo disana. Aku yakin jika Leo pasti menjaga putra kita dengan baik" hibur Tuan Lee pada istrinya meskipun demikian hati Tuan Lee juga merasakan firasat yang sama seperti yang istrinya rasakan. Tuan Lee menghawatirkan kondisi putranya.

"Tapi a-aku takut..."

"Sttt sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat"ajak Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee pun hanya menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang suami.

####

Dikamarnya yang sederhana itu N menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti sejak ia pulang dari gereja tadi. Nyonya Han yang berada didepan pintu kamar cucunya itu ikut merasa sedih. Mengapa cucunya selalu mendapatkan nasib yang kurang baik. Sejak cucunya masih bayi cucunya sudah berkorban untuk adiknya. Nyonya Han tau jika Leo kekasih cucunya hari ini menikah dengan orang lain. Nyonya Han sangat kecewa dengan Leo tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini semua permintaan dari orang tua Leo.'Aku membenci siapapun yang membuat cucuku bersedih. Pertama orang tuanya sendiri,kedua adiknya dan terakir lelaki yang menikah dengan Leo. Aku akan tidak akan memaafkan mereka'batin Nyonya Han dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih.

####

Matahari tanpa malu-malu memamerkan sinar pancarannya pada penghuni makhluk bumi ini. hingga seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur nyeyak itu harus memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka. Mata itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan hingga kini sudah terbuka penuh. Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit malas ia mamsasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit berada didalam kamar mandi pemuda yang bernama Leo itu keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan pakaian kantornya. Setelah penampilannya dirasa sudah rapi ia pun keluar dari kamar. Saat ia keluar kamar ia memandang pintu kamar disebelahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengabaikan pintu kamar itu. tanpa berniat melihat kondisi si pemilik kamar yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Leo dengan langkah ringannya menuruni tangga ia melihat ruang dapur yang sepi tidak ada apapun yang bisa dimakan. Yah memang sih orang merekakan baru pindah kemarin otomatis mereka belum belanja keperluan dapur. Leo pun akhirnya memilih sarapan di kantor. Yah, Leo memang tidak mengambil cuti karena ia merasa tidak perlu mengambil cuti meskipun orang tuanya memberinya saran untuk mengambil cuti beberapa hari.

Saat Leo sudah meninggalkan rumah Ken membuka matanya. Ken merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tak bertenaga. Ken merasa sangat haus dan lapar saat ia akan bangkit dari tidurnya kepalanya sangat sakit dan juga ia merasa sulit mengambil nafas. Ken ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya Ken mencoba melawan rasa pusingnya untuk turun kebawah mengambil air untuk meminum obatnya Ken harus meminum obatnya sebelum keadaannya semakin parah. Dengan langkah yang lemas dan kaki yang bergetar akhirnya Ken bisa turun dari lantai dua. Ken menuju dapur. Ken pun mengambil gelas dan mengambil air didispenser lalu meminumnya sebelum gelas itu menyentuh bibirnya Ken sudah terjatuh pingsan dan gelas yang ia pegang pecah disekitar tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai.

####

Saat ini Nyonya Lee sedang berada diruangan menantunya yang ditemani oleh sekretaris pribadinya Leo yaitu N. N mengamati wanita didepannya yang tak lain adalah Eommanya sendiri tapi mereka berdua tidak tau jika mereka adalah sepasang ibu dan anak. N dapat melihat wanita baruh baya yang ada didekatnya ini sedang khawatir mengapa N bisa tau? Karena diwajah Nyonya Lee sangat terlihat jelas.

Cklek

"Leo kau sudah datang?" Nyonya Lee langsung melayangkan pertanyaan saat melihat menantunya baru memasuki ruangannya. Leo terkejut melihat sang mertua sudah berada didalam ruangannya. Leo berjalan kearah sang ibu mertua Nyonya Lee berdiri saat Leo menghampirinya.

"Eomma ada perlu apa Eomma datang kemari?" tanya Leo.

"Eomma hanya ingin tau keadaannya Ken. Eomma sangat khawatir padanya" jawab Nyonya Lee dengan nada yang kentara jelas jika mertuanya ini sangat khawatir pada istrinya. Leo memandang N sekilas. N hanya menunduk saat Leo memandangnya.

"Ken baik-baik saja Eomma" balas Leo sedikit ragu pasalnya kemarin malam saat ia mendatangi Ken dikamarnya ia melihat wajah Ken yang sangat pucat dan tadi pagi juga ia tidak melihat keadaan Ken. entah mengapa hati Nyonya Lee tetap mengatakan jika Ken dalam kondisi yang tidak baik meskipun Leo-suami Ken- mengatakan jika Ken baik-baik saja. Nyonya Lee menundukkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang lesu sikap Nyonya Lee yang seperti ini menciptakan kerutan pada kening Leo.

"Memangnya ada apa Eommonim?" tanya Leo penasaran. Nyonya Lee yang akan membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan pada Leo tentang kondisi fisik Ken ia urungkan niatnya itu. Nyonya Lee ingat satu minggu yang lalu saat Ken memintanya untuk tidak memberitahukan semua kondisinya pada Leo dan keluarganya karena ia tidak ingin Leo dan keluarganya menjadi kasihan padanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau keadaan Ken. entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak sejak semalam" jawab Nyonya Lee jujur. Leo yang tidak ingin ambil pusing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang saja. Maaf karena telah mengganggu waktumu Leo. Dan terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggu kedatangan Leo Sekretaris N" kata Nyonya Lee yang diangguki oleh Leo dan N. Nyonya Lee pun meninggalkan ruangan Leo dengan langkah yang lesu.

Saat Nyonya Lee sudah keluar dari ruangannya Leo menghampiri N yang menundukkan kepalanya sejak kepergian Nyonya Lee. Leo mengangkat dagu N dan melihat mata bengkak N dan Leo tau apa penyebab mata itu bengkak. Yah, mata itu bengkak karena dirinya yang menikah dengan orang lain sedangkan cintanya dimiliki orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"Mianhae"ucap Leo pelan. N yang mendengar itu sudah tak sanggup membendung air matanya lagi. N meletakkan kepalanya didada bidang Leo dan menangis didada kekasihnya. Leo hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kekasihnya untuk menenangkannya.

"N percayalah padaku meskipun aku menikah dengannya tapi hatiku tetap akan menjadi milikmu. Sungguh" kata Leo tulus. N melepas pelukan Leo dan menatap dalam mata Leo begitupula dengan Leo hingga kini mereka menepis jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir keduanya yang saling menempel menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka. Karena kehabisan nafas mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Leo hyung"mohon N dan Leo yang mendengar itu tersenyum manis lalu tangannya mengusap pipi N lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu N. Aku janji"

####

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan Nyonya Lee pun mengunjungi rumah putra dan menantunya dan saat ini Nyonya Lee sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah anak dan menantunya . Nyonya Lee sudah memencet bel pagar rumah itu tapi pagar pintu tak kunjung terbuka Nyonya Lee pun semakin khawatir pada putranya.

"Ken cepat buka pintu pagarnya. Eomma ingn melihat keadaanmu sayang"gumam Nyonya Lee dengan mondar-mandir didepan pintu gerbang rumah didepannya sambil menggigit kecil kuku jempolnya menandakan jika Nyonya Lee sedang khawatir.

####

Seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai dengan pecahan beling yang berada dijarak terdekatnya mulai mengerjapkan matanya secara pelan hingga terbuka dengan penuh. Dengan kepala yang masih pening Ken mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Ken mencoba bertahan diatas rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya dan rasa lemas yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya Leo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dispenser dan mengambil air putih lalu berjalan menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya Ken mengambil obatnya di dalam tas nya lalu meminumnya. Setelah meminum obatnya Ken menjadi lebih baik karena merasa lebih baik ia pun mengambil sebuah t-strit berwarna hijau dan celana selutut berwarna hitam lalu memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Kurang lebih 20 menit berada didalam kamar mandi Ken pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sedikit lebih segar. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat rias yang berada di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya ia pun merapikan rambutnya serta membasuh kulitnya dengan lotion. Setelah selesai berdandan Ken mulai mengeluarkan semua barang bawaannya dari dalam koper besar yang teronggok didekat lemari besar yang terletak disisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Ken pun menata semua barang yang ia bawa dengan rapi. Setelah melakukan itu Ken turun dari kamarnya meski rasa pusing masih berhinggap dikepalanya tapi Ken tetap melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Saat sudah berada didapur Ken membuka kulkas dua pintu yang berada disebelah kanan pantrinya. Kosong itulah yang ditemukan retina ken saat membuka kulkas Ken baru ingat jika rumah ini memang baru ditempati kemarin jadi wajah saja jika tidak ada bahan makanan didalam kulkas. Ken memutuskan untuk berbelanja disupermarket terdekat dari rumahnya yang memiliki jarak kurang lebih 50 100 meter dari rumahnya.

"Ken" panggil Nyonya Lee dari dalam mobilnya yang masih terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Ken menoleh kearah mobil Nyonya Lee. Ken melihat sang Eomma turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Kau terlihat pucat apa kau sakit?" tanya Nyonya Lee beruntun dengan kedua tangan yang menyentuh pipi putranya. Ken hanya terdiam melihat tingkah sang Eomma tapi sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum menenangkan pada sang Eomma.

"Ken tidak apa-apa Eomma. Ken baik-baik saja"Balas Ken dengan seulas senyum yang diikuti dengan tangannya yang memegang tangan Eommanya yang masih menempel di kedua pipinya. Nyonya Lee tau jika Ken berbohong padanya agar ia tidak terlalu cemas pada keadaannya.

"Kau berbohong pada Eomma. Kau demam kan? Kulitmu tidak bisa membohongi Eommamu ini" kata Nyonya Lee dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Ken hanya tersenyum melihat Eommanya merajuk padanya.

"Eomma maaf. Ken tidak bermaksud berbohong pada Eomma. Ken hanya tidak ingin Eomma cemas pada Ken. eomma Ken sudah menikah jadi Ken tidak bisa jika harus selalu bergantung pada Eomma seperti dulu. Jika Ken selalu bergantung pada Eomma Ken tidak bisa menjadi orang yang dewasa dan mungkin Leo hyung akan tau jika aku ini lelaki perpenyakitan Ken tidak mau jika Leo hyung tau akan itu. jadi mengertilah Eomma" kata Ken dengan memohonnya. Mata Nyonya Lee berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan putranya. Nyonya Lee tidak menyangka jika anaknya ingin menjadi orang yang mandiri memang sejak kecil Kennya selalu bergantung pada dirinya dan suaminya tapi kali ini Kennya mengatasi sendiri masalah kesehatannya. Nyonya Lee menjadi berfikir apa menikahkan Ken pada Leo suatu keputusan yang salah?.

"Tapi Eomma tidak ingin kau menderita sayang. Eomma tidak ingin kau menahan rasa sakitmu sendiri. Lihat baru satu hari kau menikah kau sudah sakit dan Leo tidak menjagamu. Lalu bagaimana jika nanti kau ..."  
"Eomma percayalah padaku. Aku akan bisa melewati ini semua. Jika aku saja bisa melewati masa kritisku waktu aku kecil kenapa aku tidak bisa melewati hal kecil seperti ini? heum" potong Ken dengan jempolnya menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi ibunya. Nyonya Lee hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu Eomma jangan sedih. Sekarang lebih baik Eomma membantu Ken untuk belanja keperluan dapur dan ajari Ken untuk memasak bagaimana?" ajak Ken dengan nada yang ceria. Nyonya Lee tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu Ken itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita berbelanja dan masak" Ken pun menarik tangan Eommanya untuk menaiki mobil sang Eomma dan pergi ke supermarket.

####

Saat ini Leo bersama Sekretaris N sedang berada di kantin perusahaan Leouis Group. Mereka makan siang bersama di kantin perusahaan. meski N sedikit tidak nyaman makan bersama dengan Leo diarea perusahaan tapi karena ini perintah atasannya yah ia pun mengiyakan saja.

"Kenapa kau merasa risih?" tanya Leo melihat N yang tidak nyaman. N melihat Leo lalu membuang nafas pendek.

"Aku takut mereka akan membicarakan kita yang tidak-tidak." Jawab N jujur. Leo meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuknya lalu memandang N dalam.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kau biasa saja. Jika kau bersikap seperti ini maka besar kemungkinan mereka akan mencurigai kita. Sudahlah kau jangan memikirkan hal lain. Sekarang makanlah aku tidak ingin kau sakit" titah Leo dan N pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan atasannya itu. dan mereka pun melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Yah meski hanya Leo yang makan dengan tenang dan nyaman tapi tidak bagi N.

####

"Eomma apa dangmyeonnya sudah matang?" tanya Ken dengan mengaangkat dangmyeon dengan garbu pada sang Eomma yang sedang mencincang bawang putih. Nyonya Lee pun segera menghampiri putranya dan melihat dangmyeon yang direbus putranya.

"Ini sudah matang Ken. sekarang angkatlah" perintah sang Eomma dan Ken pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat dangmyeonnya dan mentiriskan dangmyeonnya.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana Eomma?" tanya Ken setelah meniriskan dangmyeonnya. Nyonya Lee pun mengambil wajan dan diletakkan diatas kompor .

"Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahan. Lihatlah wajahmu masih pucat sayang. Eomma tidak ingin kau sakit" kata Nyonya Lee pada Ken yang kini berada diberhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi Eomma aku..."

"Kali ini biarkan Eomma yang memasakkan makan malam kalian. Kalau kau sudah sembuh dari demammu baru kau sendiri yang akan membuat makan malam kalian dan Eomma akan mengajarimu memasak ok" Ken pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Nyonya Lee pun mengelus lembut surai putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau naiklah keatas dan tidur dikamarmu nanti Eomma akan membuatkanmu bubur manis untukmu"tak menunggu lama Ken pun beranjak dari dapur dan tidak menolak perintah Eommanya karena Ken merasa badannya memang masih lemas dan kepalanya masih pusing meski tidak separah tadi pagi dan semalam.

####

Dua pemuda dengan pakaian yang berantakan dengan kedua bibir yang masih berciuman dengan panasnya. Tangan pemuda yang memangku pemuda satunya menelusupkan tangannya pada kemeja pemuda yang berada dipangkuannya sedangkan pemuda yang ada dipangkuannya itu menggeliat geli.

"Ahhhss"desah sang pemuda saat tangan kekar pemuda yang ia duduki memelintir nipelnya.

"Ahh suhh dahh hyung" desah sang pemuda saat dirasa nafasnya menipis. Pemuda yang memangkunya melepas tautan bibir mereka dan nafas keduanya terengah.

"Kau cantik N" kata sang pemuda yang memangku pemuda yang bernama N . N pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Leo.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah tertarik pada istrimu itu" kata N dengan bibir yang ia poutkan. Leo yang melihat tingkah sang kekasih hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengecup singkat bibir sang kekasih.

"Pasti" dan kedua bibir itu pun terpagut lagi dengan panasnya.

####

Cklek

Masukkan Nyonya Lee dengan nampan yang ada kedua tangannya lalu menghampiri tempat tidur sang putra yang masih tertidur diatas kasurnya. Nyonya Lee meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas bedside samping tempat tidur Ken. Nyonya Lee pun duduk diranjang sisi kanan Ken lalu mengguncang kecil lengan Ken kanan Ken.

"Ken bangun sayang" mata Ken pun berkedip lalu dua detik kemudian terbuka. Nyonya Lee pun membantu Ken yang mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Sekarang makanlah lalu minum obatmu" kata Nyonya Lee saat Ken sudah menyamankan dirinya dan mengambil semangkuk bubur manis yang ia letakkan di debside samping ranjang Ken. nyonya Lee pun menyuapkan bubur pada mulut Ken hingga habis setelah bubur itu habis Nyonya Lee memberikan beberapa butir obat pada Ken dan Ken pun menelan obat itu lalu meminum segelas air putih yang sudah diberikan Nyonya Lee padanya. Setelah Ken selesai meminum obat Nyonya Lee mengambil gelas yang dipegang Ken lalu meletakkan gelas itu dibedside dengan mangkuk.

"Ken. eomma punya rencana bagaimana kalau Eomma mengirimkan beberapa pelayan rumah kita untuk tinggal bersamamu membantumu mengurus rumah. Eomma rasa kau akan kesulitan jika mengurus rumah ini sendiri ya meski rumah ini tidak terlalu luas tapi Eomma rasa kau pasti akan kesulitan jika kau mengurus rumah ini sendiri apalagi dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini"tawar Nyonya Lee dengan menyentuh tangan putranya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakannya pada Leo hyung dulu. Aku takut ia tidak nyaman jika aku membawa pelayan ke rumah kita"kata Ken.

"Baiklah. Karena Leo adalah suamimu kau harus meminta persetujuan padanya dulu. Oh ya hari sudah mulai gelap. Eomma akan pulang kau tidurlah." Perintah Nyonya Lee.

"Tidak Eomma. Aku akan menunggu Leo hyung pulang. Nanti jika Leo hyung mau aku akan menghubungi Eomma"kata Ken. nyonya Lee tersenyum mengangguk.

"baiklah Eomma pulang dulu ne" kata Nyonya Lee yang kini sudah beranjak dari duduknya saat Nyonya Lee akan berjalan menjauhi ranjang Ken . Ken menarik tangan Eommanya dan Nyonya Lee pun menolehkan kepalanya pada sang putra.

"Aku akan mengantar Eomma sampai depan pintu rumah"kata Ken dengan beranjak dari duduknya. Nyonya Lee pun hanya menganggukkankepalanya lalu mereka pun keluar bersama.

####

Sinar matahari yang berwarna kemerahan menandakan jika sang matahari akan terbenam. Disalah satu ruangan perusahaan Leouis Group ada sebuah aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh sang direktur yang membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukkannya pada tas kantornya dan setelah selesai membereskan berkas-berkasnya Leo pun mengambil kunci mobil dan memakai jasnya lalu meninggalkan ruangannya. Dilihatnya meja N yang sudah kosong N memang sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Leo pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Mobil ferrari_enzo 2010 betengger manis di parkiran khusus karyawan di Leousi Group Leo pun membuka mobilnya lalu melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"kau sudah pulang hyung?" suara Ken menyapa pendengaran Leo saat lelaki kekar itu memasuki rumahnya dilihatnya pemuda ringkih itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang manis dan ceria meski terlihat sedikit pucat Leo hanya melihat dengan diam.

"Sekarang kau mandilah hyung lalu makan malam" suruh Ken dengan mengambil tas yang Leo genggam. Leo hanya membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Ken padanya. Karena tidak mau mengambil pusing Leo hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Ken. ia memasuki kamarnya yang berada didepan kamar Ken. Leo terperengah saat melihat kamarnya yang sudah rapi siapa yang merapikannya seingatnya ia tidak merapikan kamarnya tadi pagi.

"Aku yang merapikan kamarmu hyung. Maaf jika aku lancang" Leo menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamarnya dilihatnya Ken yang berdiri disana. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata Leo mengambil kaos berwarna hitam dan celana trening lalu memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menoleh pada Ken yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Ken hanya membuang nafas berat ia harus sabar menghadapi sikap Leo yang seperti ini Ken akhirnya memilih meninggalkan kamar Leo dan memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah 15 menit membersihkan dirinya Leo keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah sehingga ada beberapa tetesan rambut turun melewati lehernya tanpa berniat mengeringkan rambutnya Leo langsung turun menuju dapur untuk makan malam dilihatnya dapur yang sepi tidak ada Ken disana Leo pun acuh saja dan ia pun segera mengambil duduk sebelum menyantap makanannya Leo mengamati dulu masakan yang ada dihadapannya 'apa semua ini ia yang masak' tanya Leo dalam hati namun sedetik kemudia Leo mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu mengambil nasi dan lauk pauknya lalu menyuapkannya pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Enak" gumam Leo saat merasakan masakan dihadapannya ini lalu Leo pun menyuapkan lagi seseodok demi sesendok makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Saat Leo asyik menikmati makanannya Ken menuruni tangga dan mendekati Leo dilihatnya rambut Leo yang masih basah. Ken hanya melihatnya diam sambil mengambil duduk dihadapan Leo. Leo yang melihat kehadiran Ken hanya diam seakan tak peduli pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hyung jika aku mengambil beberapa pelayan dari rumah Eomma apakah boleh?" tanya Ken dengan nada kehati-hatian. Saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Ken Leo langsung menghentikan kunyahannya dan memandang tajam pemuda didepannya itu.

"J-jika tidak boleh juga tak apa hyung"kata Ken pelan tidak berani memandang kearah Leo yang masih memandangnya tajam dengan mengunyah kembali makanannya.

"Kau hanya boleh memanggilnya untuk membersihkan rumah saja setelah sudah selesai membersihkan rumah kau suruh ia pulang" kata Leo lalu menyuapkan kembali makanan pada mulutnya.

"Baiklah"

####

Saat ini Nyonya Lee dan Tuan Lee sedang berada dikamarnya,setelah melewati makan malam mereka yang terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Ken.

"Aku tadi ke rumah Ken dan ia dalam kondisi demam. Oppa aku berfikir apakah dengan kita menikahkan Ken dengan Leo adalah pilihan yang tepat karena saat Ken sakit saja Leo meninggalkan istrinya bekerja. Aku merasa jika Leo tidak perduli pada putra kita" kata Nyonya Lee membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Tuan Lee yang duduk disamping Nyonya Lee diatas ranjang mereka yang sedang membaca majalah bisnis harian.

"Yeobeo mungkin saja Leo memang tidak mengerti jika Ken sedang demam. Lagipula Leo kan tidak tau kondisi tubuh Ken. mungkin jika kita memberitahukan kondisi Ken. leo pasti akan menjaga putra kita" kata Tuan Lee berusaha meyakinkan sang istri agar sang istri tidak berfikir yang tidak-tidak pada menantu mereka.

" Semoga saja seperti itu." setelah Nyonya Lee mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba suara ponselnya berbunyi Nyonya Lee pun segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada dimeja riasnya tertera nama Ken dilayar ponselnya Nyonya Lee punsegera mengangkatnya.

"Iya Ken"

"..."

"Baiklah tak apa jika itu memang maunya Leo"

"..."

"Ok! Tak apa sayang. Kalian sudah makan malam?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Besok Eomma akan mengirim mereka ke rumahmu."

"..."

"ok selamat malam juga sayang. Jaga kondisimu" setelah mengatakan itu sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Nyonya Lee meletakkan ponselnya kembali kemeje riasnya lalu menghampiri suaminya dan duduk kembali disamping sang suami.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tuan Lee yang masih membaca majalah bisnis itu.

"Leo hanya ingin pelayan itu membersihkan rumah mereka lalu kembali ke rumah kita jika mereka sudah selesai membersihkan rumah mereka" jawab Nyonya Lee. Tuan Lee pun menutup majalahnya lalu meletakkannya pada bedside disamping ranjangnya.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada Leo tidak mengizinkannya sama sekali" komentar Tuan Lee yang diangguki oleh Nyonya Lee . Tuan Lee pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya dan diikuti oleh Nyonya Lee dan mereka pun tidur.

####

Ken baru saja selesai menghubungi sang Eomma ia pun meletakkan ponselnya diatas badside disamping ranjangnya. Ken merebahkan dirinya dikasur king sizenya ia merasa tubuhnya lelah butuh istirahat dan tak berapa lama ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Saat ini Leo berada diruang televisi melihat acara berita mengenai keadaan Korea saat ini. saat ia terbawa suasana pada tayangan televisi itu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi ia pun menolehkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang terletak pada meja didepannya ia pun mengambil ponselnya tertera nama N dipanggilan itu. leo pun menyentuh tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Ne"

"..."

"Sudah. Kau sendiri apa sudah makan malam?"

"..."

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin dia yang memasak. Apa kau belum tidur?"

"..."

"Tidurlah aku yakin jika kau lelah"

"..."

"Tidurlah aku tidak ingin kau sakit N"

"..."

"Kau memang harus mematuhi perkataan atasanmu ini jika kau tidak ingin mendaptkan hukuman besok"

"..."

"Ok tidurlah yang nyeyak. " setelah mengatakan itu sambungan telepon pun terputus. Dan Leo pun mematikan televisinya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk pergi ke kamarnya saat ia akan memasuki kamarnya ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat pintu yang berwarna cokelat didepannya tak lama Leo melakukan itu karena 10 detik kemudian ia memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah memasuki kamarnya Leo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya karena rasa lelah yang menderanya ia pun dengan mudah memejamkan matanya untuk meraungi dunia mimpi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE :

Sorry, You're Hurt Because of My Love Chapter 4

Cast :

Jung Taekwon

Lee Jaehwan

N

Warn :

Boys love l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Mpreg l Typo l Gaje

####

Suara burung berkicau mengawali aktivitas pemilik rumah yang minimalis yang berada disalah satu perumahan yang ada di Seoul itu. didalam rumah itu terlihat Leo yang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur. saat ia didapur ia melihat Ken sudah duduk manis di meja makan dengan tangan yang mengolesi selai cokelat pada roti tawar yang berada di tangan kirinya. Leo mengambil air putih di dispenser yang berada disamping kulkas lalu meneguknya.

"Hyung kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Ken yang melihat Leo berjalan meninggalkan dapur tanpa duduk dimeja makan untuk sarapan bersama dengannya. Leo yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya pada Ken dan sedetik kemudian ia berlalu saja tanpa menjawab dan berpamitan pada Ken. Ken menghempaskan nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum perih saat mendengar suara mobil Leo yang meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Apa kau begitu membenci pernikahan ini hyung? "

####

Dikediaman rumah orang tua Leo,Tuan dan Nyoya Jung sedang bersarapan bersama. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ken hari ini" kata Nyonya Jung yang kini terlihat memotong roti tawarnya dengan garbu dan pisau makan.

Tuan Jung menatap sang istri lalu mengambil air putih yang berada disisi kanannya, "Apa kau akan kesana?" Tuan Jung memastikan dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari Nyonya Jung yang memasukkan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada menantuku yang manis itu" Tuan Jung tersenyum mengatakan itu. "Kau menyukainya?" Tuan Jung tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari istrinya itu.

"Kau sudah tau pasti jawabannya yeobeo. Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?" Nyonya Jung mengulum senyum mendapatkan pertanyaan balik dari sang suami.

"Tentu saja. Aku berharap putraku tidak menyakiti hati menantuku itu. didunia ini tidak ada pemuda yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi menantuku selain Lee Ken" Tuan Jung menyetujui perkataan sang istri karena Tuan Jung memang memiliki pemikirannya yang sama seperti istrinya.

####

Kini mobil Leo sudah berada didepan rumah N sang kekasih,Leo sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu sang kekasih keluar rumah. Leo menolehkan kepalanya pada cendela mobilnya saat mendengar kaca mobilnya diketuk dari luar dilihatnya N tersenyum manis dari luar.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya N setelah Leo membuka kaca mobilnya. "Aku tidak ingin masuk saja." Jawab Leo seadanya. N menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memandang Leo dengan pandangan cemberutnya. Leo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah N.

"Lain kali pasti aku akan mampir"hibur Leo sambil mengusap puncak rambut N. N tersenyum manis, "Sekarang masuklah, kita berangkat bersama" tidak perlu disuruh dua kali N langsung berjalan kearah samping sisi kanan pintu mobil Leo,ia duduk tepat disamping Leo.

"Kau sudah siap?" Leo memastikan. "Ne. Kajja kita berangkat"balas N setelah menggunakan sabuk pengamannya. Mobil audi putih pun meninggalkan lataran rumah N.

####

Setelah mobil audi putih itu meniggalakan pelataran rumah N selang dua menit datanglah mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam. Turunlah seorang wanita berumur 45 tahun yang menggunakan pakaian ala istri pengusaha kaya.

Wanita yang tak lain adalah Nyonya Lee memandang sendu bangunan didepannya ini, rumah kecil yang terlihat bersih dan rapi. Rumah ini adalah rumah sang putra dan sang ibu berlindung.

Nyonya Lee mengambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya secara perlahan,setelah mendapatkan ketengangan Nyonya Lee melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah itu. dengan sedikit ragu Nyonya Lee mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tok tok tok

Nyonya Lee menunggu dengan rasa cemas dan gugup. Nyonya Lee berharap hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan putranya.

Cklek

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan muncullah Nyonya Han. Ibu dan anak itupun saling menatap. Nyonya Han akan menutup pintunya tapi dicegah oleh Nyonya Lee.

"Eomma, jangan "Nyonya Han pun menyerah saat ia tidak bisa menutup pintu rumahnya akibat Nyonya Lee yang berusaha mencegahnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Nyonya Han bertanya dengan nada sinis. Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sikap dingin ibunya padanya. Nyonya Lee tidak tau jika kesalahannya dengan sang suami membuat hubungannya dengan ibu dan putranya semakin jauh dan mungkin akan menimbulkan dendam.

"A-aku ingin meminta maaf dan ingin bertemu dengan putraku"Nyonya Han membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan putrinya. Sedetik kemudian Nyonya Han tertawa yang terkesan mengejek ditelingan Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee menatap nanar reaksi ibunya.

Nyonya Han pun menghentikan tawanya lalu mendekati Nyonya Lee dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya lalu berkata, "Kau ingin meminta maaf dan bertemu dengan putramu?" Nyonya Han mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Sebaiknya kau simpan saja maafmu itu karena yang aku butuhkah bukan maafmu. Dan apa ? kau ingin bertemu dengan putramu ? ckckck putra yang mana?" Nyonya Lee hanya bisa diam saat ini, "Putra yang mana yang ingin kau temui? Bukankah putramu itu hanya ..."Nyonya Han menghentikan perkataannya untuk mengingat siapa nama anak kesayangan putri dan menantunya itu,"Ah Ken iya Lee Ken. bukankah putramu hanya Lee Ken? lalu apa maksud kau berkata ingin bertemu dengan putraku? Memangnya siapa yang kau anggap putra? Apa kau memiliki putra selain Lee Ken itu?"

Air mata Nyonya Lee tidak bisa terbendung lagi,perkataan Eomma membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Apa sefatal itukah kesalahannya saat itu sehingga sangat sulit untuknya meminta maaf pada Eommanya?

Hati Nyonya Han terasa ngilu saat melihat putri yang disayanginya menangis sedih ingin sekali Nyonya Han memeluk putrinya. Tapi tidak Nyonya Han tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum apa yang menjadi hak cucu tersayangnya kembali.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau baru saja menikahkan anakmu kan? Jadi kau lupakan saja masalahmu denganku atau aku akan menghancurkan putramu"Nyonya Lee tersentak saat mendengar perkataan dari sang Eomma. Nyonya Lee mebatap tajam Eommanya yang tersenyum sinis padanya, "Jangan sentuh Ken. eomma apapun yang terjadi diantara kita itu bukan salah Ken. jadi tolong jangan membencinya"Nyonya Lee tidak bisa jika Ken terlibat dalam permasalahannya dengan sang Eomma.

Nyonya Han tersenyum mengejek, "Kau bahkan lebih mengutamakan putra berpenyakitan sepertinya? ... eum baiklah tak apa. Dengarkan aku Lee Nara. Aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu sebelum semua hak cucuku kembali padanya. Dan selama itu jangan membuatku marah kau mengerti?" setelah mengatakan hal itu Nyonya Han masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Nyonya Lee meneteskan air matanya 'kenapa begitu sulit?' batin Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee menghapus air matanya lalu meninggkan rumah ini sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Nyonya Lee menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat rumah itu. setelah itu Nyonya Lee masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sedangkan sepasang mata mengiringi kepergian Nyonya Lee dari halaman rumahnya, dicendela rumahnya Nyonya Han mengamati Nyonya Lee dengan tersenyum misterius.

"Putramu Ken akan menanggung semua kesalahan yang kau dan suamimu perbuat"

####

Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi,Ken yang duduk diruang televisi segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ken melihat interkom dan tersenyum saat melihat beberapa pelayan dirumahnya sudah datang. Ken pun menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu rumahnya dan pintunya pun terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Ken-ah" sapa salah satu pelayan yang berdiri paling depan yang bernama bibi Oh. Ken tersenyum manis,"Selamat pagi bibi Oh, Vic nonna,Sulli dan Sica nonna" balas Ken dengan menyebut nama mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat senyuman manis Ken. mereka sangat menyayangi anak dari majikannya ini. begitu baik dan tulus.

"Masuklah"mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Ken dan Leo tanpa menutup pintu. Ken duduk membawa mereka ke ruang keluarga dirumah ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ken-ah?" Victoria bertanya pada Ken saat melihat wajah Ken yang sedikit pucat. "Aku tak apa nonna,aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya Bibi Oh,Vic nonna,Sulli dan Sica nonna tolong bersihkan rumahku ne"mereka tersenyum melihat sikap tidak enak ken saat menyuruh mereka melakukan susuatu padalah inikan sudah tugas mereka menjadi seorang pelayan kenapa Ken harus sungkan?.

"Ken kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti ini. lagipula ini tugas kami"balas bibi oh. Ken tersenyum, "Tidak meskipun kalian pelayan tapi kalian juga manusia jadi aku tidak bisa menyuruh kalian semauku. Jika aku tidak berpenyakitan mungkin aku tidak akan meminta kalian membersihkan rumahku"

Mereka semua tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami akan membersihkan rumah ini setelah selesai kita bisa mengobrol lagi"setelah mengatakan itu mereka pun mulai membersihkan rumah.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sedari tadi Nyonya Jung mendengarkan mereka dibilik tembok pembatas antara ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga. Nyonya Jung tersenyum mendengar interaksi menantunya dengan pelayan yang terkesan tidak seperti seorang majikan dan pelayannya melainkan seperti teman untuk Ken.

"Sepertinya aku memilih Ken untuk Leo tidak salah. Ken begitu tulus dan baik itu akan melengkapi sifat Leo yang acuh dan tidak perduli"gumam Nyonya Jung. Nyonya Jung pun berjalan menghampiri Ken.

"Ken-ah" Ken menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan ia terkejut melihat Nyonya Jung berdiri tak jau darinya.

"Eommanim"teriak riang Ken lalu menghampiri Nyonya Jung dan memeluknya erat begitupula dengan Nyonya Jung.

"Eommanim mari duduk"ajak Ken saat sudah puas berpelukan. Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan. Nyonya Jung tersenyum manis pada mantunya, "Eommanim ingin minum apa?" tanya Ken.

"Bagaimana jika secangkir teh saja?" pinta Nyonya Jung, "Baiklah akan Ken buatkan" saat Ken akan berdiri tangannya ditarik untuk duduk Nyonya Jung. "jangan biarkan pelayan yang membuatkan. Pelayan tolong buatkan kami teh dan cemilan jika ada"

Victoria mengangguk paham lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat pesanan Nyonya Jung. Ken merasa tidak enak pada victoria, "Eommanim,aku bisa sendiri kenapa harus menyuruh Vic nonna?" keluh Ken, Nyonya Jung terkekeh kecil lalu mengelus bahu Ken.

"Tidak apa. Eomma takut kau kelelahan"hibur Nyonya Jung, Ken menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan kelelahan hanya membuat dua cakir teh Eommanim." Rengek Ken.

Nyonya Jung tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Ken, "Meski begitu kau tidak boleh kelelahan arra" mau tidak mau Ken harus mengiyakan perkataan Nyonya Jung. Nyonya Jung mengangkat dagu Ken dan menelisik wajah Ken, "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat apa kau sakit Ken sayang?" tanya Nyonya Jung khawatir. Ken tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan Nyonya Jung yang berada didagunya dan sekarang ia genggam tangan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eommanim. " Ken mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum menengankan. Nyonya Jung ikut tersenyum. "Kalau kau sakit dan Leo tidak mengurusmu dengan baik maka kau harus bilang pada Eomma. Biar Eomma beri pelajaran padanya jika berani melukai menantu kesayanganku ini" Nyonya Jung memeluk Ken sayang.

"Ini minumannya Nyonya"pelukan menantu dan mertua itupun terlepas saat mendengar suara Victoria. "Terima kasih Vic nonna"kata Ken saat Victoria sudah meletakkan minuman dan cemilannya. "Ne. Jika butuh apa-apa Nyonya bisa memanggil kami" setelah mengatakan itu Victoria meninggalkan Ken dan Nyonya Jung.

"Eommanim minumlah"suruh Ken dan Nyonya Jung pun mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya setelah itu diletakkan keatas meja lagi.

"Kau bisa memasak Ken?" tanya Nyonya Jung dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Ken lalu berkata, "Tidak Eommanim. Tapi Ken sudah minta Eomma untuk mengajari Ken masak" jawab Ken.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan Eomma. Eomma siap membantu sayang" tawar Nyonya Jung. "Baiklah jika aku butuh bantuan Eommanim. Aku akan menghubungi Eommanim. Eommanim bagaimana keadaan Appanim?" tanya Ken.

"Appa baik-baik saja. Ia titip salam padamu sayang. " balas Nyonya Jung. "Ne. Eomma makanan kesukaan Leo hyung apa?" tanya Ken dengan antusias."Eum apa ya?" Nyonya Jung berpose seperti orang yang berfikir serius dan itu membuat Ken cemberut, Nyonya Jung tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ken.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu heum?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau dan nanti jika aku ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Leo hyung lebih mudah. Aku harus tau makanan apa yang disukai Leo hyung, yang tidak disukai Leo hyung. Leo hyung punya alergi terhadap makanan apa saja aku juga harus tau"penuturan Ken membuat Nyonya Jung yakin jika Ken mencintai putranya dan Ken begitu perduli dengan putranya.

"Leo menyukai semua jenis makanan apapun asal itu makanan itu tidak basi. Leo juga tidak memiliki alergi makanan apapun"

Ken mengangguk mengerti, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Eomma bagaimana jika Eomma mengajariku memasak untuk Leo hyung. Nanti waktu jam makan siang akan aku antar ke kantornya?" tanya Ken antusias. Nyonya Jung menepuk kedua tangannya dengan bibir tersenyum seraya berkata, "Itu ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai memasaknya"

Ken mengngangguk, "Ayo Eommanim" setelah mengatakan itu Ken menarik tangan Nyonya Jung menuju dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Nyonya Jung membuka pintu kulkas guna mencari bahan makanan yang akan diberikan pada Leo. "Kau ingin membuatkan menu makan siang apa Ken?" tanya Nyonya Jung yang kini menelisik satu-satu bahan yang ada dikulkas. Sedangkan Ken berada disisi kanan Nyonya Jung yang melihat kegiatan Nyonya Jung. "Bagaimana kalau yang simpel dulu Eommanim? Seperti membuat nasi goreng kimchi, bulgogi atau telur gulung?" saran Ken yang memang tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

Nyonya Jung kini menatap menantunya dengan tatapan berfikir lalu tersenyum,"Baiklah itu juga bukan ide yang buruk. Kalau begitu Eomma akan mengambil bahannya"Ken tersenyum senang karena Nyonya Jung menerima sarannya sedangkan Nyonya Jung mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Bahannya sudah ada. Sekarang ayo kita memasak" kegiatan memasak mereka pun disertai dengan canda dan tawa.

####

Kini jam makan siang pun sudah tiba dan matahari cahaya sinar matahari sudah menampak membulat sempurna tidak. Ken berjalan melewati lorong lantai 30 dengan riang. Tanpa memberi tau Leo. Ken datang ke kantor Leo dengan membawa sebuah kotak makan ditangan kanannya. Ken membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca Ken melihat sekretaris Leo yang terlihat mengerjakan sesuatu itu. Ken pung menghampiri meja sekretaris suaminya.

"Selamat siang"sapa Ken dengan lembut. N melihat Ken tersenyum manis padanya. N pernah melihat pemuda didepannya ini ah ingat bukankah pemuda didepannya ini istri dari kekasihnya?. Setelah selesai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri N berdiri dan memberikan senyum pada Ken.

"Selamat siang ..."

"Ken. panggil aku Ken saja hyung." Potong Ken. N terhenyak saat Ken memanggilnya hyung. Ken yang melihat wajah tidak enak N saat ia memanggil N hyung jadi merasa sedih.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu hyung?" tanya Ken lirih dengan ekspresi takut N yang melihat ekspresi Ken menjadi tidak enak dan N pun tersenyum.

"Boleh. Kau boleh memanggilku hyung Ken-ah. Tapi apa tidak apa kau kupanggil Ken mengingat kau istri dari atasanku"kata N. Ken menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Tidak! Hyung tidak apa kok memanggilku Ken lagi pula aku lebih suka dipanggil Ken. oh, ya hyung apa Leo hyung didalam?" tanya Ken sambil menunjuk pintu yang tak jauh darinya itu.

"Sajangnim berada didalam ruangannya"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu hyung." setelah mengatakan itu Ken masuk kedalam ruangan Leo. Saat Leo masuk kedalam ruangan,Ken melihat Leo sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya tidak mengetahui jika ia berada di sini Ken pun mendekati Leo.

"Leo hyung masih sibuk ya?" tanya Ken yang kini sudah berada didepan meja kerja Leo. Leo terkejut saat ia melihat Ken didalam ruangannya tapi dengan cepat Leo bisa menguasai rasa terkejutnya. Leo menatap ken dengan pandangan'kenapa kau kesini'. Dan Ken yang mengerti arti tatapan itu tersenyum manis lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan meja kerja Leo.

"Aku membawakan Leo hyung makan siang. Ini kan sudah waktunya makan siang tapi Leo hyung masih sibuk bekerja. Sekarang hyung berhenti dulu dari pekerjaan hyung dan makan siang ok. Ini aku sudah membawakan makan siang untuk hyung"kata Ken lalu meletakkan kotak makan yang ia bawa ke meja kerja Leo. Sedangkah Leo mengalihakan tatapan tajamnya kearah kotak makan berwarna hijau yang terletak diatas mejanya lalu menatap lagi ke Ken yang masih tersenyum manis padanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Leo dingin. Ken yang awalnya bahagia dan bersemangat kini menjadi sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam Leo dan nada dingin suara Leo yang diberikannya padanya.

"A-aku ingin me-melakukannya" jawab Ken dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Ken meremas kedua tangannya takut. Ken semakin takut saat Leo masih setia menatapnya dengan tajam dan sesekali menatap kotak makannya.

"H-hyung marah?" tanya Ken takut. Leo pun membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia menjadi kepikiran akan perasaan N. Bagaimana dengan N apa N mengetahui hal ini? bagaimana jika N terluka ia tidak ingin N terluka karena perbuatan Ken itu.

"Pulanglah dan bawa kotak makanmu itu. aku tidak butuh" ujar Leo dingin. Ken menatap Leo tidak percaya dan sedih. Dengan susah payah ia membuatkan makanan itu untuk Leo. Tapi Leo malah tidak mau memakannya?.

"T-tapi hyung a-aku..."

"Ku bilang pulang dan bawa kotak itu sekalian apa kurang jelas perintahku?" kata Leo dengan menaikkan satu okfat suaranya. Ken pun dengan tangan bergetar mengambil kotak makannya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan Leo. Saat ia keluar ruangan ia melihat N sedang bersiap untuk keluar mencari makan siang.

"Ken kau kenapa?" tanya N saat melihat mata Ken yang berembun. Ken pun mengusap matanya lalu tersenyum manis pada N dan menghampiri N.

"Aku tidak apa hanya kelilipan. Hyung kau akan makan siang?" tanya Ken mencoba mengalihakan perhatian N.

"Iya aku akan mencari ma... "

"kalau begitu makanlah makanan ini" potong Ken dengan memberikan kotak makan yang ia bawa pada N. N menatap bingung kotak makan yang kini sudah beralih ketangannya 'bukannya ini makan siang untuk Leo kenapa diberikan padaku?'batin N.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung" belum sempat N membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Ken sudah berlalu pergi. N hanya menatap kotak makan yang ada ditangannya.

Cklek

N melihat Leo keluar dari ruangannya dan menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir hingga ia tidak menyadari jika N membawa kotak makan yang diberikan Ken.

"kau tak apa? Maaf aku tidak tau jika ia datang kemari"N yang mendengar kata Leo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"memangnya kenapa hyung? "

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan karena Ken kemari?" N terkekeh kecil melihat kedangkalan kekasihnya ini.

"Hyung kau fikir aku kekanakan heum? Lagipula aku cukup tau diri jika aku hanya kekasihmu bukan istrimu. Yang harusnya marah itu istrimu bukan aku. Lagipula sepertinya dia orang yang baik hyung"kata N lalu menatap kotak makan yang ada ditangannya Leo pun mengikuti arah pandang N ia terkejut saat melihat kotak makan yang Ken bawakan untuknya sekarang berada ditangan kekasihnya N.

"Ia memberikannya padamu?" tanya Leo dan balas anggukan kepala oleh N. Leo mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Buang saja makanan itu" suruh Leo tak berperasaan. N membelakkan matanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuang makanan ini lagipula ia memberikan ini untukku. Sepertinya makanan ini lezat hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak memakanannya"

"N buanglah makanan itu. aku melakukan ini semua untukmu aku tidak ingin kau terluka akan pernikahanku dengannya"kata Leo. N yang sekarang sudah tau alasan Leo tidak menerima makanan ini karenanya ia pun senang dan tersenyum manis pada Leo .

"Kau sangat mencintaku ya hyung hingga kau lebih menghawatirkan perasaanku daripada perasaan istrimu sendiri" goda N.

"Kau tau pasti jawabannya N"

Rasa bersalah pun terbelesit didalam hati N,Leo begitu mencintainya dan ia juga mencintai Leo. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ken?. jika N boleh mengatakan yang sejujurnya perasaan cinta N untuk Leo sedikit berkurang setelah Leo menikahi Ken. tapi N tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun termasuk Leo. Biarlah dia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

N menghela nafas dan tersenyum nanar, "Dan kau juga tidak boleh melukainya hyung"saran N pada Leo. Leo hanya berdecih, "Aku tidak menyukainya atau mungkin membencinya. Tapi saranmu akan kupikirkan lagi" setelah mengatakan hal itu Leo meninggalkan N keluar ruangan mereka.

N membuang nafas kasar lalu mengikuti Leo dari belakang keluar ruangan mereka.

####

Ken kembali ke dalam mobil dengan wajah sendu ia merasa sedih mendapatkan perlakukan tidak berperasaan Leo padanya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Ken merahasiakan semua itu dari orang lain ia tidak ingin mereka memandang Leo kejam.

'Leo hyung hanya tidak terbiasa dan aku harus bisa memahami itu. aku tidak boleh menangis dan merasa sedih. Besok aku bisa mencoba lagi siapa tau Leo hyung mau menerimanya'batin Ken dengan kobaran semangat baru.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE :

Sorry, You're Hurt Because of My Love Chapter 5

Cast :

Jung Taekwon

Lee Jaehwan

N

Warn :

Boys love l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Mpreg l Typo l Gaje

##

Saat ini Leo dan N sedang berada di restoran cepat saji yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor mereka. Leo dan N yang terlihat menunggu pesanan mereka, tempat duduk yang mereka pilih tepat dipojok ruangan bangunan restoran yang memang didesain dengan dinding berkaca membuat mereka dapat terlihat jelas dari luar restoran.

##

Nyonya Jung yang baru pulang dari kantor suaminya untuk mengantar makan siang sang suami pun tak sengaja matanya melihat suasana luar melalui kaca jendela mobil. Matanya tak sengaja melihat dua orang pemuda yang amat ia kenal.

"Pak Lee tolong tepikan mobilnya" Tuan Lee pun menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Nyonya Jung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Leo dan Sekretarisnya N makan siang bersama.

"Bukankah Ken sudah mengantarkan makan siang untuk Leo? Dan sekarang Leo makan siang ditempat ini dengan sekretarisnya?" gumam Nyonya Jung dengan dahi yang berkerut menandakan bingung.

Mata Nyonya Jung mendelik saat melihat kejadian saat Leo mengusap sudut bibir N, entah mengapa Nyonya Jung menjadi sedikit curiga dengan mereka saat melihat interaksi mereka berdua yang terlihat tidak seperti atasan dan bawahan.

Nyonya Jung pun mengambil tasnya yang berada disebelah kanannya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Awasi Leo dan Sekretarisnya N sekarang,kau mengerti"perintah Nyonya Jung dengan nada datar dan terlihat pancaran kemarahan dimatanya saat melihat pemandangan N yang mencium cepat pipi putranya.

"..."

Nyonya Jung pun memutus sambungan teleponnya, tangan Nyonya Jung mengepal dengan erat bertanda sedang menahan kemarahan.

Nyonya Jung mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Lajukan mobilnya Pak Lee" Pak Lee pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan restoran itu.

##

Ken menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Leo yang ia letakkan dibadrest samping tempat tidurnya. Ken mengambil foto itu dan mengusap wajah Leo, "Apa kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untukku hyung?" Ken mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum sendu,"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih hyung? Apa kau mencintai orang lain?" air mata Ken pun menetes,mengapa sulit baginya untuk membuat Leo hangat padanya seperti saat mereka kecil.

Saat Ken sibuk dengan rasa merananya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ken mengusap pipinya yang ada air matanya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas bedrestnya tertera nama Eommanim dilayar ponselnya.

Ken pun menyentuh tombil hijau dan menemperlkan ponselnya pada telinganya," Yeobeseyeo" sapanya dengan sura yang lirih

"..."

"Ne, aku sudah mengantarnya Eommanim"

"..."

"Ani. Leo hyung menerimanya dengan tersenyum senang dan ia juga memakannya langsung"

"..."

"Ne,Eommanim"

Ken menurunkan ponselnya dengan gerakan lemas,ia terpaksa berbohong pada mertuanya jika Leo menerima makanan siang yang ia bawakan tadi. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini agar para orang tua tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Leo yang sebenarnya.

##

Malam telah datang dan kebanyakan para pekerja pun sudah pulang begitu pula dengan Leo dan N yang kini dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah N. N yang duduk disebel kemudi menatap kendaraan yang berada didepannya sedangkan Leo terfokus pada kemudinya meski sesekali menatap N.

"Kau ingin makan malam diluar?" tanya Leo memecah keheningan diantara mereka. N menatap Leo sekilas,"Tidak,aku makan dirumah bersama Halmoni saja"jawab N.

"Baiklah...eum apa aku boleh makan bersama kalian?" N menatap Leo yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh harap. N menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah,"Baiklah"

Setelah menempuh waktu 30 menit kini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah N. Leo menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya begitu juga dengan N. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam hingga masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika sejak tadi ada dua orang berpakaian hitam mengikuti mereka dari kantor hingga rumah N dan mengambil gambar dimana tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

##

Disebuah ruang makan disalah satu rumah terlihat seorang pemuda yang memakai piyama berwarna putih yang bergambarkan pikacu sedang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja makan,terlihat ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ia menatap makanan sederhana yang ia buat dengan resep yang diberikan oleh sang mertua. Pemuda yang bernama Ken menghela nafas lelah.

"Apa Leo hyung lembur ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ken pun mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Leo hingga terdengar bunyi sambungan,Ken dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Leo hingga sebuah suara operator terdengan jika sipenerima telepon tidak dapat menerima panggilannya.

Dengan enggan Ken menurunkan ponselnya yang ia lekatkan pada telinganya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Leo hyung? Atau memang Leo hyung sedang sibuk?" terpancar jelas kekhawatiran Ken saat Leo menolak panggilannya.

Kruyuk kruyuk

Ken menundukkan kepalanya mengelus lembut perutnya yang lapar,ia ingin memakan makanan ini tapi Leo belum pulang,"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Leo hyung pulang dan aku akan segera mengisimu perut"Ken berbicara pada perutnya yang kosong, ia berbicara seakaan perut itu bisa mendengarkannya.

##

Jika Ken yang menahan laparnya untuk bisa makan malam bersama dengan Leo. Maka lain halnya dengan Leo yang mengisi perutnya dengan senyum bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya dan nenek kekasihnya.

"Ah, Halmoni kenapa ikannya diberikan pada Leo hyung. Aku juga mau lagi ikannya" keluh N dengan nada kesal saat sepotong ikan yang akan ia ambil malah diambil terlebih dulu oleh sang halmoni yang diletakkan dipiring Leo.

"Ais, apa kau tidak tau jika kau sudah memakan ikannya 3 potong heum? Biarkan ini untuk Leo" sergah Nyonya Han. N mencibir dan Leo hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi nenek dan cucu ini.

"Leo makanlah. Kau sudah jarang sekali makan disini kan" Leo tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Nyonya Han. Meski tadi N sempat mencibir kemudian ia tersenyum saat neneknya terlihat masih menyayangi Leo setelah Leo menyakitinya.

Kenyamanan mereka pun sedikit terusik saat ponsel Leo berbunyi, Leo yang meletakkan ponselnya disaku kemejanya segera mengambil ponselnya. Leo terdiam saat mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya, Nyonya Han dan N mengamati diamnya Leo dengan tatapan bingung.

Leo melirik N yang menatapnya dan kemudian berganti menatap Nyonya Han yang juga menatapnya. Leo pun menyentuh tombol merah lalu mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali kesaku kemejanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat Leo?" tanya Nyonya Han. Leo tersenyum kikuk lalu mengusap leher belakangnya. "Ah itu tidak penting Halmoni jadi jangan terlalu difikirkan"

Dengan melihat reaksi yang diberikan Leo, N sudah tau jika yang menelpon barusan adalah istrinya Leo yang tak lain Ken.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makanan malam mereka. Setelah mereke selesai mereka mengobrol ringan diruang tamu yang digunakan juga sebagai ruang keluarga itu.

##

Saat Leo memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi dan gelap. Leo pun berjalan menuju tangga saat kakinya akan menapaki anak tangga pertama dilihatnya lampu ruang makan menyala. Leo pun berjalan menuju ruang makan yang melekat pada dapur itu.

Saat sudah memasuki ruang makan retina matanya menangkap bahu kecil seseorang yang tertidur dengan kepalanya diletakkan diatas meja makan dengan kedua tangan yang bergelantung.

Leo mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya pelan sedikit rasa bersalah terselib dihatinya takkala matanya juga menatap beberapa makanan sederhana yang tersaji diatas meja. Karena rasa benci Leo yang mendonasi ia mengenyapkan rasa bersalah itu ia berfikir jika ini memang salah Ken sendiri siapa suruh ia menunggunya'batin Leo.

Leo beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan akan tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya dilangkah ke lima. Ia kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada bahu kecil itu. meski ia membenci Ken tapi melihat bahu kecil itu tidur dengan posisi seperti itu membuat Leo iba.

Tanpa menitik beratkan kebenciannya Leo mendekat kembali kearah Ken dan berdiri disamping Ken. sadar jika tidak ada tanda-tanda Ken akan bangun Leo pun merendahnya badannya untuk memeluk lutut dan punggung Ken, Leo menggendong Ken dengan gaya bridal style.

'badannya sangat ringan bahkan aku serasa mengangkat karung beras'batin Leo saat ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan.

Leo menatap wajah Ken yang terpejam saat ia menaiki tangga untuk meletakkan Ken dikamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. "Masih tetap manis"gumam Leo tanpa sadar.

##

Suara kicauan burung yang memasuki gendang telinga Ken membuat mata Ken yang terpejam terpaksa terbuka. Ken mengamati langit-langit atap tempatnya berada.

"Bukankah ini kamarku?" gumam Ken bingung. Pasalnya tadi malam ia berada di ruang makan dan tertidur disana dengan perut yang masih kosong. Tapi mengapa ia berada di dalam kamarnya pagi ini?.

"Apa mungkin Leo hyung? Tapi..."gumam Ken, "Ah sudahlah daripada aku memikirkan itu sekarang aku mandi saja" setelah mengatakan hal itu Ken beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Ken untuk membersihkan dirinya dipagi hari ini,setelah mandi Ken berjalan ke meje riasnya yang berada disamping bedrestnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya lalu memakaikan lotion dikaki dan tangannya setelah merasa dirinya rapi Ken keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Ken keluar dari kamarnya Ken melihat pintu kamar Leo terbuka sedikit Ken mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Leo. Ken dapat melihat Leo sedang memilih pakaian kantornya dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi sebatas pinggang hingga lutut.

Pipi putih Ken memerah melihat penampilan Leo yang seperti itu, Ken segera pergi turun kebawah. Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang saat melihat tubuh atletis Leo yang ia lihat tadi.

"Ani ani aku tidak melihatnya" kata Ken dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

Ken langsung membuka lemari dapurnya dan mengambil selai serta bluband lalu membawanya untuk diletakkan dimeja makan.

Setelah itu Ken membuat susu putih untuknya dan air putih untuk Leo. Setelah selesai membuat susu ia pun meletakkan susu dan air putih diatas meja makan lalu mengambil duduk yang ia duduki kemarin malam.

Ia pun mengambil sepotong roti dan pisau makan untuk mengambil selai yang akan ia oleskan pada roti. Setelah selesai mengolesi selai itu Ken meletakkan dipiring Leo yang berada didepannya berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertayaan Leo yang bernada datar membuat Ken sedikit terkejut. Ken pun menoleh pada Leo yang berjalan kearah kursi makannya dan meletakkan tas kerjanya dikursi i sebelahnya.

"Ah...a-ani"Ken gugup. Leo pun memakan rotinya dengan kebisuan.

Ken menatap Leo. 'Leo hyung sangat tampan'batin Ken dengan pandangan kagum. "Eum hyung. Kemarin malam a-aku...menunggumu "Ken memelankan suaranya dikalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Ken menundukkan kepalanya saat ditatap datar oleh mata hitam Leo.

Leo hanya menatap datar Ken. Mata Leo menangkap segelas susu yang berada disisi kanan Ken lalu menatap Ken.

Tanpa berbicara lagi Leo mengambil segelas air putih lalu meminumnya. Tanpa berpamitan Leo meninggalkan Ken dan pergi ke kantor.

Ken hanya tersenyum sendu saat melihat suara mobil Leo yang keluar dari rumahnya. "Leo hyung apa ini menyakitkan untukmu?"

##

"Kau tau sekretaris Leo?" perkataan datar dari Nyonya Jung membuat Tuan Jung yang akan meminum secangkir kopinya menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatap istrinya.

"N? Ada apa dengan N?" tanya Tuan Jung dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja"

Tuan Jung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti menanggapi Nyonya Jung. Tuan Jung pun meminum kembali kopinya.

'sekretaris putramu akan menghancurkan rumah tangga putramu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku akan mencegahnya dan takkan kubiarkan mereka bersama jika memang mereka memiliki hubungan yang tidak semestinya'batin Nyonya Jung.

##

"Kau akan mengunjungi Ken?" tanya Tuan Lee pada Nyonya Lee yang berdiri disampingnya untuk mengantarnya memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya ke kantor.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk seraya berkata, "Ne. Aku akan mengunjunginya sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat keadaannya. Aku bahkan hampir melupakannya karena masalah ini" jawab Nyonya Lee dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih.

Tuan Lee menepuk pundak istrinya pelan untuk menenangkannya,"Kau tidak melupakannya hanya saja kau mencoba membuatnya mandiri. Kau tidak perlu sedih" hibur Tuan Lee. Nyonya Lee menatap Tuan Lee,"Ba-bagaimana jika Eomma melukai Ken?" Nyonya Lee bertanya pada Tuan Lee dengan nada khawatir yang kentara dari suaranya dan kepala yang menunduk.

Tuan Lee tertawa kecil mendengar kekhawatiran istrinya,"Nara-ya. Apa yang kau fikirkan heum? "Tuan Lee menghentikan perkataannya dan memegang dagu Nyonya Lee yang menundukkan kepalanya guna menatapnya kini sepasang suami istri itupun saling menatap. Tuan Lee tersenyum menenangkan lalu berkata,"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu kepada Eommanim. Eommanim tidak mungkin berbuat sejahat itu pada cucunya meskipun ia benci pada Ken. eommanim sesungguhnya hanya kecewa dan marah pada kita karena terlalu besarnya rasa kecewa dan marahnya Eommanim menjadi melampiaskannya pada Ken dan berujung membencinya. Tapi percayalah dihati kecilnya ada rasa sayangnya untuk Ken, jadi kau jangan terlalu khawatir mengerti"Nyonya Lee pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku kekantor dulu. Jika terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Dan jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada putraku itu" Nyonya Lee kembali menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi permintaan suaminya itu. Tuan Lee memasuki mobilnya dan sang sopir pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lee.

##

Saat ini Nyonya Han berdiri didepan kediaman Lee dimana putri dan menantunya tinggal. Nyonya Han menatap sinis bangunan rumah itu,"Tertawalah sesukamu karena setelah ini aku akan membuat Ken kalian menangis darah"setelah mengatakan itu mata Nyonya Han menangkap sebuah mobil Mercedez hitam keluar dari pagar rumah mewah itu.

Dengan wajah angkuhnya Nyonya Han memasuki taksi yang bertengger tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Nyonya Han mengikuti kemana arah mobil Nyonya Lee berjalan. Taksi Nyonya Han berhenti tatkala mobil Nyonya Lee berhenti didepan sebuah rumah minimalis tanpa meninggalkan kesan mewah rumah itu.

Tak berapa lama keluarlah seorang pemuda yang menggunakan T-shit berwarna merah muda dan celana selutut berwarna putih dan sepatu kets yang berwarna senada dengan celananya. Pemuda yang bernama Ken memasuki mobil Nyonya Lee dan tak lama mobil hitam itu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Ikuti terus kemana mobil itu pergi pak"suruh Nyonya Han pada sang supir dan sang supir pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan sang pelanggan.

Hingga kini mereka berada disebuah rumah sakit, Nyonya Han turun dari mobil mengikuti mereka. Nyonya Han bersembunyi dibilik tembok saat Nyonya Lee menoleh kebelakang karena merasa ada yang mengikuti,karena tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan Nyonya Lee pun kembali berjalan dan mengabaikan perasaannya.

Nyonya Lee dan Ken memasuki ruang Dr. Kang, Dr. Kang yang sedang memeriksa berkas riwayat kesehatan pasiennya segera menutup bukunya saat mendengar melihat Nyonya Lee dan Ken sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ken, apa kabar kau?" tanya dr. Kang yang kini berdiri memberi salam untuk mereka. Ken dan Nyonya Lee tersenyum lalu mengambil duduk dikursi depan meja Dr. Kang.

"Baik dokter. " jawab Ken dengan senyuman manis. Dr. Kang menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau memang harus selalu baik Ken-ah" kata Dr. Kang.

"Dokter apa sudah ada donor hati untuk Ken?" tanya Nyonya Lee penuh harap, senyum yang tadi terpancar diwajah Dr. Kang kini luntur saat mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Nyonya Lee mengenai donor hati untuk Ken.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya Lee. Tapi sepertinya kita harus bersabar lagi untuk menunggu mendapatkan donor hati untuk Ken"jawab Dr. Kang dengan nada penyesalan. Nyonya Lee menjadi murung Ken yang melihat wajah murung Eommanya menjadi sedih.

"Ah tak apa lagi pula akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sehat jadi kalian jangan khawatir aku pasti bisa bertahan hingga donor hati ada untukku"hibur Ken dengan penuh keyakinan dan juga senyuman ceria yang terpancar dari bibirnya.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lalu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut rambut Ken,"Eomma berharap itu terjadi sayang"kata Nyonya Lee yang disetujui oleh Dr. Kang.

Mereka pun mengobrol seputar kesehatan Ken. Nyonya Han mencuri dengan obrolan mereka. Nyonya Han tersenyum misterius lalu meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Kang.

##

Meja kerja Leo terlihat kosong karena sang pemilik sedang berada disofa yang terletak disudut ruangannya,Leo menindih N dengan bibirnya yang menjamah bibir N. pergulatan bibir mereka terlihat panas. N mengcengkram kuat kemeja depan Leo melampiaskan kenikmatan pada bibirnya. Leo yang memegang tenguk N dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam hisapannya.

Entah karena terlalu nikmatnya pergulatan bibir mereka atau apa hingga mereka tidak menyadari blizt cahaya kamera yang memotret adegan bibir mereka.

##

Saat ini Nyonya Lee dan Ken sedang berada didapur rumah Ken,setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Ken meminta sang Eomma untuk mengajarinya memasak.

Ken yang mencuci sayuran dan Nyonya Lee yang terlihat memasukkan bumbu kedalam wajan.

"Ken-ah,kau harus makan dengan teratur. Lihatlah tubuhmu semakin kurus saja. Kau harus ingat apa kata Dr. Kang jika beratmu turun 3 kg. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu sayang" petuah Nyonya Lee pada Ken. ken hanya memutar matanya malas karena sejak tadi Eommanya tidak berhenti mengomelinya mengenai berat badannya yang turun. Meski Ken juga mengakuinya dalam hati karena ia memang jarang makan bahkan kemarin malam ia tidur dalam keadaan perut belum makan alias tidak makan malam.

Ken yang sudah selesai mencuci sayurannya membawanya pada Eommanya,"Ne Eomma. Aku akan mengingat petuah Eomma yang panjang itu" Ken meletakkan sayurannya disebelah sang Eomma setelah itu ia berjalan kearah kulkas dengan melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong dengan suara lirih berharap Eommanya tidak mendengar ,"lagipula akhir-akhir ini memang aku jarang makan malam Eomma dan bahkan lupa untuk makan siang juga"sial untuk Ken karena sang Eomma mendengar perkataannya barusan, Nyonya Lee langsung mematikan kompornya dan berjalan kearah Ken yang tengah menggigit apelnya. Ken yang sibuk dengan kunyahan apelnya tidak menyadari jika sang Eomma berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Apa Leo tidak memperhatikanmu?" Ken terlonjak kaget melihat sang Eomma berdiri didepannya, Ken sedikit gugup melihat tatapan itimidasi dari sang Eomma. "A-anio a-anio Eomma. Leo hyung memperhatikanku ha-hanya saja...ia terlalu sibuk" Ken mengatakan itu dengan mengusap tengkuknya tanpa melihat kearah mata sang Eomma. Nyonya Lee yang melihat reaksi Ken tau jika putranya berbohong padanya.

"Ah... Eomma sepertinya kita harus cepat karena kurang 1,5 jam lagiwaktunya jam istirahat Leo hyung" kata Ken dengan melihat jam tangan yang berada di tangan kanannya ia berusaha mencoba mengalihakan perhatian sang Eomma.

Ken dengan membawa apelnya yang baru ia gigit 3 kali berjalan kearah kompor dan menyalakan kompornya dan meneruskan masakan sang Eomma yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya tadi.

"Kau berbohong pada Eomma"Ken yang mengorak-arik bumbu menghentikan gerakkannya namun sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Nyonya Lee menghampiri Ken dan menarik lengan kurus Ken agar menghadapnya. Pandangan ibu dan anak saling bertemu, "Kenapa kau berbohong pada Eomma? Ken saat Eomma menelponmu kau bilang kau makan dengan baik dan meminum obatmu tepat waktu. Dan tadi kau bilang jika kau jarang makan. Kenapa kau berbohong pada Eomma? Dan apa Leo tidak memperhatikan pola makanmu?" tanya Nyonya Lee dengan mata sendu,Ken menolehkan padangannya ia tidak ingin menatap tatapan sendu Eommanya karena itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Jawab Ken. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Nyonya Lee dengan mengguncang kecil kedua lengan Ken. "Eomma. Leo hyung sibuk jadi ia sedikit melupakan tentang pola makanku ... tapi percayalah jika Leo hyung sangat baik dan perhatian kepadaku" kata Ken dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Eommanya.

"Tapi..."

"Eomma sudahlah jangan dipermasalahkan lagi masalah ini. lagipula kesehatanku stabilkan? Jadi tidak akan ada masalah besar dan aku janji aku akan makan secara teratur" Nyonyaa Lee memandang Ken mencari kesungguhan dimanik mata bening sang anak. Nyonya Lee pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan Ken pun tersenyum senang. Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan memasak mereka.

##

Ken melihat N yang berkutat dengan komputernya dan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ken tersenyum melihat itu,Ken pun menghampiri N.

"N hyung" sapa Ken. N yang mendengar ada orang yang menyapanya ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Ken berdiri didepan meja kerjanya dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

N berdiri dengan tersenyum,"Kau datang lagi Ken?" tanya N yang langsung mendaptkan respon anggukan kepala dari Ken. "Leo hyung ada didalam kan?" tanya Ken memastikan.

"Ne. Sajangnim berada didalam kau bisa masuk"dan kedua kalinya Ken menanggapi ucapan N dengan anggukan kepala. Ken pun masuk kedalam ruangan Leo.

Dilihatnya Leo yang sedang bertelepon ria dengan seseorang, Ken menunggu Leo selesai bertelepon. Ken duduk disofa ruangan itu dengan meletakkan paperbag diatas meja kaca.

Leo melihat Ken dengan tatapan datar,"Ah Baiklah kita akan bertemu di hotel nanti sore. Sampai jumpa" sambungan telepon pun terputus. Leo mengahampiri Ken dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leo yang kini duduk berhadap dengan Ken. Ken tersenyum dengan mata melihat kearah Leo,"Aku mengirimkan ma..."

"Kau mengirimiku makan siang?" potong Leo yang langsung diangguki oleh Ken. Leo melihat paperbag berwarna cokelat yang berada diatas meja lalu ia mengambil paperbagi itu dengan menatap Ken yang menatap tangan Leo yang memegang paperbag,"Kau memberikannya kepadaku?" Leo memastikan. Ken mengalihakan tatapannya pada wajah Leo yang datar kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu"perintah Leo dengan suara yang dingin, Ken diam membatu,"Karena aku tidak suka dan membenci segala bentuk apapun yang kau lakukan untukku"ingin rasanya air mata Ken mengalir tapi sebisa mungkin Ken menahan agar airmata itu tidak mengalir. "Pergilah" Ken menatap Leo dengan tatapan sendu yang dibalas Leo dengan tatapan datar. Ken menyerah ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Leo.

Ken keluar ruangan Leo dengan mata memerah, N yang melihatnya menjadi merasa bersalah pasti Leo menolaknya lagi. Ken keluar dari ruangan tanpa berpamitan pada N.

N yang melihat Ken sudah memasuki lift segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki Leo yang duduk disofa dengan tatapan mata terpaku pada paperbag yang ada diatas meja. N menghampiri Leo dan duduk disamping Leo.

"Kau menolaknya lagi?" tanya N. Leo terdiam dalam posisinya. N menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Kau tidak bisa berlaku kasar padanya kau tidak kasihan padanya?" tanya N lagi dan dibalas diam oleh Leo. N semakin jengah melihat tingkah Leo.

"Leo"

"Sudahlah N, itu salahnya sendiri mengapa mengantar makan siang kepadaku aku tidak minta"

"Tapikan kau..."  
"Aku ingin makan siang,kau ikut?"tawat Leo, N hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Leo keluar ruangan mereka untuk makan siang.

##

Hari ini hari libur Ken berjalan-jalan mengitari Myongdong untuk melihat-lihat dan jika ada barang yang membuatnya tertarik ia akan membelinya. Hingga kini ia bersinggah ditoko pernak-pernik dan aksesoris saat ia memilih gelang ada seseorang datang dan berdiri disampingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa orangnya dan matanya berbinar senang saat melihat orang itu N.

"N hyung"panggil Ken. N yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh,"Ken?" Ken menganggukkan kepalanyaa dengan wajah tersenyum. "N hyung juga disini? N hyung ingin membeli gelang juga?" tanya Ken dengan nada ceria. N tersenyum lalu mengangguk sambil berkata,"Ne. Aku ingin membeli gelang"balasnya.

"Aku juga ingin membeli gelang. Em N hyung membeli gelang 2 untuk siapa saja?" tanya Ken saat N memegang dua gelang. N yang ditanya sedemikian menjadi tegang, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika gelang ini untuk suamimu juga bisa hancur semuanya.

"A-ah i-ini untukku berikan pada se-seorang... ia seseorang"jawab N dengan nada gugup dengan raut wajah tegang. Ken menganggukkan kepalanya,"Pasti untuk kekasihmu kan?" tebak Ken dengan menarik turunkan kedua alisnya bermaksud menggoda N. N semakin tegang mendengar godaan Ken,"A-ah ... ini.. " N menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat Ken tertawa, "Hahahah... H-hyung kau jangan tegang seperti itu harusnya kau gugup saja tidak perlu tegang...kau tau hyung ekspresimu seperti kau memacari suami orang saja hahaha"

DEG

Perkataan Ken membuat jantungnya seperti terpikam perkataan Ken tepat menusuk jantungnya dalam. "Hyung kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau sakit? Apa perlu aku antar ke rumah sakit hyung?" tanya Ken dengan wajah khawatir. N menatap Ken, ia merasa bersalah pada lelaki dihadapannya ini. 'Ken pemuda yang baik tapi kenapa aku menyakitinya'batin N.

"Hyung"panggil Ken menyadarkan N pada dunianya sendiri, N menggerakkan kepalanya gelisah mencoba menenangkan fikirannya. "Ah tidak Ken aku hanya... hanya kurang air putih saja mungkin"jawab N dengan ragu. Ken hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah kita kecafe depan saja untuk minum agar hyung bisa lebih baik. "ajak Ken dan N pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia pun berjalan beriringan. Setelah mereka membayar barang yang mereka beli sebelum mereka pergi ke cafe.

##

"Kau tau hyung aku sangat ingin Leo hyung bisa bersikap lembut padaku seperti dulu saat ia selalu bersamaku dan melindungiku" Ken mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada N yang diam terpaku ditempatnya.

Ken yang meletakkan kedua siku tangannya diatas meja dengan dagunya ia sandarkan dikedua tangannya. Ken melihat gumpalan awan ia menerewang jauh memikirkan cintanya, "Ia bersikap dingin dan datar padaku dadaku terasa sesak, kadang aku berfikir apakah Leo hyung punya kekasih dan mencintai orang lain?. Kau tau hyung aku berfikir jika itu benar memikirkannya saja hatiku sudah sakit apalagi jika itu memang benar aku tidak tau bagaimana hatiku nantinya"

Dengan tangan gemetar N meraih cangkir kopi yang ia pesan dan meminumnya dengan tangan yang masih gemetar. Ken tidak memperhatikan keadaan N, ia terlalu fokus pada fikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak mengamati sekitar.

"Aku berfikir orang yang dicintai Leo hyung pasti ia orang yang beruntung dan baik sehingga Leo hyung tidak mau melihat hatiku jangankan melihat hatiku memanggil namaku ia enggan" N menemukan kesedihan didalam mata Ken saat mengatakan itu. melihat kesedihan itu entah mengapa hati N nyeri ia seperti tidak kuat melihat mata sedih itu ia merasa menjadi kakak yang buruk bagi Ken, N menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai seakan lebih menarik daripada Ken.

"Kau sangat beruntung hyung" kata Ken dengan nada putus asa dan senyum kecut. N perlahan menundukkan kepalanya matanya menemukan sesetes air mata menuruni pipi merah itu. "Kau beruntung karena pasti kekasihmu mencitamu seperti kau mencintanya atau mungkin lebih ... sedangkan aku? ... aku memiliki suami yang tidak mencintaku seperti aku mencintainya" kata Ken lalu tertawa hambar. N menatapnya nanar. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Ken seperti itu ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat didunia ini.

"Hahah..."Ken mencoba menghentikan tawa hambarnya itu,"Ah.. aku sudah banyak bercerita disini sekarang giliran hyung yang bercerita padaku" kata Ken dengan senyum cerianya yang ia paksakan itu.

N tersenyum tipis dengan mata menatap kosong vas bungan yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka,"Aku ditinggalkan orang tua dan adik kembarku"Ken yang dengan serius mendengarkan cerita N kini mengerutkan keningnya saat N diam tak meneruskan ceritanya. "Itu saja hyung?" tanya Ken dengan tatapan bingung dan mata bening bulat yang membulat. N tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu Ken," Ya itu saja,hyung rasa itu sudah cukup" kata N. Ken mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Hyung..." tawa N pun meledak melihat wajah lucu dan imutnya Ken. sedangkan Ken mendelik tidak suka saat N mengatakan jika ia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

##

Karena terlalu asyik berbicara dengan N,Ken menjadi lupa waktu ia sekarang berjalan kaki dari gerbang perumahan rumah mereka. Ken membuka pagar rumahnya dilihatnya mobil Leo terparkir apik di parkir mobil rumah mereka.

Ken memasuki rumahnya dapat ia lihat jika Leo sedang menonton sepak bola dengan khidmat. Ken jadi ingat dengan gelang yang ia belikan untuk Leo tadi,dengan langkah riang ia menghampiri Leo dan duduk disamping Leo. Leo tidak bergeming ia masih fokus pada tontonannya.

Ken membuka paperbagnya dan mencari gelangnya,ketemu. Ia pun meletakkan paperbagnya dibawah,"Leo hyung ini untukmu"kata Ken dengan menyodorkan gelang dihadapan Leo. Leo menatap datar gelang yang disodorkan padanya, ia lalu menatap kembali tayangan televisi dihadapannya. Ken yang tadi tersenyum cerah kini memudar digantikan tatapan sendu akan tetapi bukan Ken namanya jika ia terus murung tanpa mencoba kembali.

"Hyung terimalah..."Masih tidak ada respon,"Baiklah aku akan memakaikannya langsung padamu kalau begitu" kata Ken yang kini mengambil tangan Leo yang bertengger manis diatas pahanya, Ken berusaha memakaikannya ditangan Leo. Leo yang merasa Ken tidak sopan karena menyentuhnya tanpa izin menepis tangan Ken yang hampir memasukkan gelangnya dipergelangan tangan Leo sehingga gelang itupun jatuh kelantai.

"Jangan menyentuhku"kata Leo dingin dan penuh peringatan. Ken diam terpaku dengan wajah syoknya Ken mengambil gelang yang terjatuh tadi. "Hyung terimalah"Ken tidak menyerah ia tetap memaksa Leo untuk menerima gelang pemberiannya, Leo menatap datar Ken dan gelang itu dengan tatapan bergantian. "Kau ingin aku menerimanya?" tanya Leo dengan tatapan memutilasi dengan ragu Ken menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kau tak bisakah kau..."

"Terima saja Leo. Lagipula itu gelang pemberian istrimukan?" sebuah suara memotong perkataan Leo yang akan dilontarkannya pada Ken. dua pemuda itupun terpaku tatkala telinganya mendengar suara sang ibu dan ayah mertua. Dengan gerakan yang bersamaan mereka menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan dilihatnya orang tua Leo berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka terkejut melihat orang tua Leo berada di rumah mereka,kapan mereka masuk? Itulah pertayaan yang muncul dikepala Ken.

Ken dan Leo berdiri dari duduknya bersamaan,Nyonya Jung menghampiri dua pemuda yang berdiri mematung. Nyonya Jung berdiri diseberang meja dengan mata yang masih mengamati kedua pemuda yang masih terdiam, Nyonya Jung mengalihakan pandangannya pada gelang yang ada digenggaman tangan Ken,"Pakaikan gelang itu pada tangan suamimu Ken" perintah Nyonya Jung. "Y-ye?"kata Ken yang berusaha kembali dari rasa terkejutnya.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum kecil,"Terimalah gelang itu Leo suatu saat kau akan menyesal karena berlaku kasar pada menantuku yang manis ini" perkataan Nyonya Jung membuat Leo kaget kembali 'apa eomma melihat kejadian tadi?'batin Leo.

"Eum...Eommanim dan Appanim duduklah. Aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman" Tuan Jung berjalan kearah istrinya dengan bibir yang tersenyum wibawa.

"Kau terlalu kasar padanya Leo. Lihatlah betapa lembut dan manisnya menantuku itu" Tuan Jung berkomentar atas perlakuan Leo pada Ken. Leo hanya menunduk diam sedangkan Nyonya Jung menatap tajam putranya yang terdiam itu. "Cih, putramu itu memang kasar pada istrinya sendiri tapi begitu lembut dan hangat pada sekretarisnya" sindir Nyonya Jung. Kedua lelaki beda usia diruangan itu menatap satu-satunya wanita yang ada diruangan itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Jika Leo menatap dengan pandangan kaget dan was-was sedangkan Tuan Jung menatap dengan pandangan 'jangan memulai'yang dipahami oleh Nyonya Jung dan sayangnya diabaikan oleh istrinya itu.

Saat Leo akan membuka suaranya Ken sudah memasuki ruang keluarga dengan nampan yang berisi minuman dan cemilan untuk mertuanya.

"Silakan dinikmati Eommanim,Appanim"kata Ken dengan senyum cerianya. Tuan Jung tersenyum melihat tingkah menantunya. "Kau sangat manis sekali Ken-ah" puji sang ayah mertua dan membuat pipi putih Ken merona. saat Tuan Jung dan Ken sibuk mengobrol Nyonya Jung dan Leo saling melayangkan tatapan penuh arti hingga,"Eommanim tidak minum?" suara Ken memutuskan tatapan kedua ibu dan anak itu. nyonya Jung menatap pada Ken dan tuan Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah Eomma akan minum" setelah mengatakan itu Nyonya Jung mengambil cangkir tehnya.

TBC


End file.
